Warriors Sky Of Dreams
by Zozzy3198
Summary: Splashheart has been receiving odd dreams from Starclan, while her brothers, Chestfall and Swiftleap are beginning to drift apart after hearing some tragic news.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Roarclan**

 **Leader:** Brindlestar - Dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Redfeather - Pure ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Splashheart – Silver tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Larchclaw – Tortoiseshell tom

Hollowtail – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Tumblefoot – Light brown-and-cream tom

Swallowfall – Fluffy light brown she-cat

Squeakfern – Grey tabby she-cat

Coalface – Black tom with dark brown toes and undercoat

Jaypelt – Black and grey tom

Chestfall – Ginger tabby tom

Honeypelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftleap – Black-and-white tom

Dapplecoat – Dark brown tabby she-cat

Birchthorn – Dark brown tabby tom

Appleskip – Dark cream coloured she-cat

Shredflame – Dark grey tom

Cherrywhisker – Ginger tabby she-cat with white socks and chin

Toadleap – Black tom with white flecks down his back

Sagewilllow – Ginger she-cat with white tail-tip

Rosetail – Orange-and-white she-cat

Screechclaw – Grey tom with lighter grey undercoat

Shadebird – Light grey tom with green eyes

Icebreeze - White tom with bright blue eyes

Reedthorn – Ginger tabby she-cat

Leafclaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and undercoat

Whitenose – Dark brown tabby tom with white muzzle

Juniperfrost – Dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:** (More than six mons old, in training to become warriors)

Pippaw – Ginger and white tom

Daisypaw – Pale cream she-cat

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sweetuft – Cream coloured she-cat (Mother to Swampkit, fluffy dark grey tom)

Lightwhisker – Light brown tabby she-cat with white undercoat and light brown socks (Mother to Wolfkit, fluffy light grey tom with white undercoat, Springkit, light brown she-cat with white paws)

Cherrywhisker – Ginger tabby she-cat with white socks and chin (Mother to Briarkit, ginger she-cat with white muzzle, Spotkit, black and white tom)

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Stumpyleg – Pale grey she-cat with unusually short legs

Honeyclaw – Pale golden tabby she-cat

Moonpelt – Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Duskclan**

 **Leader:** Nightstar – Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Duskthorn – Dark tabby ginger tom

 **Medicine cat:** Mapledawn – Pretty ginger she-cat

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Batbelly – Black and brown tom

Swiftpoppy – Ginger and white she-cat

Blazesky – Ginger tom with white paws

Sheepdawn – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Hayleaf – Pretty golden she-cat

Whitespots – Light grey tom with white spots down his flank

Curlflower – Curly haired she-cat with a light brown pelt

Badgerfang – Black tom with one big stripe from nose to tail-tip resembling a badger

Daybrook – Light grey she-cat with silver flecks on her flank

Lionfern – Golden tabby tom

Sapclaw – Red tom

Stumpyclaw – Brown tom with short but sharp claws

Rabbittuft – Fluffy white she-cat with a stub tail

Mossspirit – Mossy coloured she-cat

Sandpelt – Pale grey tabby tom

Ebonyfire – Black she-cat with fiery red eyes

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Appleheart – dark creamy coloured she-cat (Mother to Cherrykit, ginger tabby she-cat and Tigerkit, dark brown tabby tom)

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Crookedpad – Brown tabby tom with one awkward paw

Daisyswirl – Golden she-cat

 **Streamclan**

 **Leader:** Stormstar – Grey tom with dark grey stripe down his back to tail-tip

 **Deputy:** Frostbeam – lithe white she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** Molefoot – Light grey tom with pink nose

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Icethroat – skinny white tom

Hazelpoppy – Golden tabby she-cat

Adderglow – Black and white tom

Frostspark – Fluffy white she-cat

Tigerscar – Brown tabby tom with one big scar over his left eye

Whitebriar – White she-cat with silver toes and undercoat

Willowfleck – silver and white tabby she-cat

Lightningpoppy – ginger tom with black stripes on his back

Tallflame – long legged flame coloured tom

Dayflame – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Smallsky – golden tabby she-cat

Leopardswoop – golden she-cat with unusual spots

Silverwater – silver tabby she-cat

Eveningleaf – dark brown tom with black paws

Beechfire – light brown she-cat

Peargaze – ginger tabby tom

Lightlegs – skinny legged tom

Riversong – light grey tom with lighter grey flecks on his back

Buzzarddream – light brown she-cat

Fawngaze – brown she-cat

Beespring – grey and black tabby tom

Brachcoat – dark brown tom

Eaglescar – brown and white tabby tom

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Feathersight – silver tabby she-cat

Speckshine – silver she-cat with grey socks

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Ferretbird – tiny brown tom

Softtooth – black tom with small teeth

 **Breezeclan**

 **Leader:** Flintstar – dark grey tom

 **Deputy:** Ferretsight – silver she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** Flintstorm – light grey tom with a dark grey tail-tip

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Lakefall – light grey tabby she-cat

Beechvine – black and brown tom

Brindlescar – light brown tom with scar down his shoulder

Frogriver – grey tom with white toes

Owlspirit - fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Littlebelly – skinny black and white tom

Rapidsnout – black and brown tom with a long muzzle

Eaglespring – brown she-cat with white chest and toes

Amberbrook – golden tabby she-cat

Mistyripple – pretty light grey she-cat

Lionsplash – muscly golden tabby tom

Tallmist – tall black and white tom

Eaglespirit – silver she-cat with white face

Badgerdust – fluffy black and white tom

Featherstripe – fluffy she-cat with a feather looking spot on her flank

Cloverfish – dark brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

Bearlight – dark brown tom with white tail-tip

Dovefire – grey she-cat with amber eyes

Fawnwish – light brown tabby she-cat

Cloverfish – dark brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Plumcoat – ginger she-cat with white paws

Iceblossom – white she-cat with light grey tail-tip

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Birchsnout – black and brown tom

Sootjaw – white tom with black muzzle resembling soot

 **Cats outside of clans**

Scrumptious – Fluffy light brown she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Charley – Dark brown tom


	2. Prologue

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Prologue**

"Moonblaze?" A voice whispered from the starry bushes ahead of Moonblaze.

"Who's there?" Moonblaze replied back, raising his haunches in case they attacked.

"It's me, Dawnspark," Dawnspark padded slowly out of the bushes and touched noses with Moonblaze.

"Where am I?" Moonblaze asked the tabby she-cat.

"Surely you haven't forgotten Starclan?" Dawnspark joked.

"Oh…yeah…" Moonblaze had forgotten about the night before when he had to say goodbye to his mate and kits as the huge wave had cascaded over him, drowning him.

"The first few days are very hard but once you get used to it you'll never want to leave," Dawnspark soothed Moonblaze as if she had read his mind.

"I just wish I could have stayed longer," Moonblaze prayed.

"We all do, but every cat that is up here had a destiny that had to be fulfilled," Dawnspark preached.

"Where is everybody else?" Moonblaze questioned the she-cat.

"Through here," Dawnspark padded forward and signalled for Moonblaze to follow. They squeezed through a gap beneath a sparkling berry bush and came out into a clearing filled with Starclan cats, some Moonblaze recognised some and others he had never seen before in his life.

"Welcome to the Starclan camp," Dawnspark called to Moonblaze from further into the clearing.

"Moonblaze!" A voice shouted from the far side of the camp. _Is that?_

"Mother!" Moonblaze raced toward his mother and instantly rubbed himself against her; he suddenly felt another body rub against his side and turned to see his father there as well.

"Oh my sweet kit, I didn't expect to see you here for moons," his mother grieved.

"Good to see ya son," Moonblaze's father rested his tail-tip on his shoulder.

"I've missed you both so much," Moonblaze gave his father and mother a quick lick on their foreheads and looked around the clearing.

"Who are you looking for dear?" His mother asked, tipping her head slightly.

"There she is!" Moonblaze had spotted the she-cat he was looking for and padded toward her.

"Moonblaze?" She turned her head and faced the him, deep sadness in her eyes

"I missed you Lilysnow," Moonblaze rubbed his cheek against hers purring.

"Seems like you didn't have to wait too long," Lilysnow purred, giving his cheek a swift lick.

"Someone has died!" A tom that Moonblaze didn't recognize called from beside a pool of starry water.

"What is that?" Moonblaze asked Lilysnow.

"That is the pool of spirits, it lights up when a cat dies and allows us to see down to the clans so we can send a Starclan cat to welcome them," Lilysnow explained. She stood up and padded toward the pool.

"What clan?" Another cat called from the crowd surrounding the pool.

"It is from Duskclan," Lilysnow replied, a she-cat stood up from where she was and raced toward the edge of the pool.

"I must go!" The she-cat suddenly called.

"How do you know Moonfrost?" A sparkling grey tom asked Moonfrost.

"It's my kit!" Moonfrost growled, the tom nodded and allowed her to leave, after she left the pool stopped sparkling and the cats surrounding it dispersed.

"That's it?" Moonblaze muttered to himself.

"What were you expecting?" A little voice sounded behind him.

"Frogkit!" Moonblaze turned and faced his kit, Frogkit's eyes brightened and he instantly started purring when Moonblaze gave him a few swift licks.

"Daddy?" Moonblaze turned around and saw Applekit from his first litter sitting behind him; he pulled her around with his tail and looked at his two kits together.

"I've missed you both dearly, but there's something I must do before we can talk, go to your grandparents and I'll be over there soon," Moonblaze advised, the two kits hopped over to his parents while Moonblaze padded toward the pool of spirits, he looked down and placed his paw on the surface causing a ripple effect which quickly changed to show his mate and kits.

"How did you know how to do that?" A she-cat asked amazed at what he had just done.

"I don't know, it just felt right," Moonblaze hadn't been thinking about what he had done, instead he had just done it.

"Is that your mate?" The she-cat meowed.

"Yes and those are my kits," he pointed at the two kits with his paw, also pointing at his first litter with his tail.

"Do you think I could see my father?" The she-cat pleaded, Moonblaze nodded and showed her what he had done with his paw to see his mate.

"Who's your father?" Moonblaze asked the she-cat.

"Flintstar," She replied, staring down into the pool at the muscular tom.

"I'm Moonblaze," Moonblaze hadn't asked the she-cat for her name but he wanted her to know who he was.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosedusk," She purred, tapping her paw on the surface of the pool making her father's image ripple away.

"Father!" Moonblaze heard Frogkit's excited meow screech.

"I should probably go," Moonblaze told Rosedusk, she nodded and padded off toward the well-stocked fresh-kill pile.


	3. Chapter 1

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 1**

Splashheart's paws treaded lightly on the dew soaked grass, her aching heart and trembling sight wouldn't get her far.

 _I'm sorry Birchpelt, I couldn't save them._ Splashheart sent a silent prayer to her dead mate, she had just attempted to give birth to two beautiful kits but unfortunately they had both been stillborn meaning they would never see the lovely light of fresh Greenleaf after a cold harsh leaf-bare. Her eyes ached as the storm continued to rage down in front of her.

 _Where is my clan?_ She parted her jaw to try and scent even a whiff of her brothers but nothing even whispered through the pouring rain.

"Splashheart," A voice echoed into her ear, she raised her head slightly and saw the figure of a cat hovering above her.

"Who's there?" Splashheart asked, closing her eyes slightly against the rain that drained into her eyes.

"You do not know me but I know that you are a very important cat," The voice continued.

"Why, all I've ever done in my life is mess things up!" Splashheart hissed against a screech of lightning that caused the figure to become clear.

 _Why is this cat so familiar?_

"My name is Dewfur, I am your fathers mother," Dewfur replied, as if she had read Splashheart's mind.

"Where is my father?" Splashheart fretted, Dewfur simply closed her eyes and didn't reply.

"I understand you are scared and distraught but you have to listen to me," Dewfur added.

"I lost my kits and now I have lost my clan," Splashheart flopped to the ground with her head in her paws, she felt a soft tongue on her head and looked up at Dewfur, whose eyes were sparkling like moons.

"You have not lost your clan, they are just hard to find," Dewfur soothed.

"Where can I find them?" Splashheart queried.

"I will light the way," Dewfur's figure suddenly expanded and she became a huge beam of light that shown the way through the trees, at the end lay a makeshift tunnel.

 _That must be where they are…_

"Thank you…" Splashheart went to thank the she-cat but she had already disappeared. Splashheart quickly bounded down the lit path, slowing down as she got closer to the camp. _Why is it so quiet?_ Splashheart wondered, she shoved her way through the tunnel and was stopped by a sudden mound of fur.

"Splashheart are you alright?" Splashheart was too exhausted to answer; instead she padded to the side of the makeshift camp and started grooming her rain-soaked pelt.

"Do you know?" Chestfall had followed her to the side of the clearing.

"About what?" Splashheart stopped cleaning and faced her brother.

"Moonblaze is dead…" Chestfall grieved, Splashheart felt as if a stone had been lodged in her heart, she stood up and faced the clan that had fallen silent allowing her to speak.

"My father was the best father any cat could ask for, he understood how you felt and he knew how to help you even if you didn't know yourself, he will be forgotten in the future but remembered in the past," Splashheart preached about her dead father and faced the sky, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to her father.

"Daisypaw!" Pipaw's terrified shriek split the silence, Daisypaw was lying on the ground shaking with foam rippling out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Splashheart had raced toward the apprentice and questioned Pippaw.

"We were going to share this mouse I caught but when she took the first bite this happened," Pippaw whined. Hollowtail comforted the little tom by laying her tail on his shoulder and allowing him to rub against her, Splashheart nodded at the she-cat and faced Daisypaw.

"My kit!" Brindlestar whined, giving her a comforting lick on the head.

"Somebody find me some Yarrow!" Splashheart ordered, rubbing her paw on Daisypaw's convulsing body trying to soothe her. While Splashheart waited she wrapped the mouse that Pippaw had caught in a leaf and told Juniperfrost to dispose of it.

"Here's the Yarrow!" Swiftleap called from the makeshift tunnel.

"Daisypaw, eat this," Splashheart shoved the Yarrow into her mouth and forced her to chew, the little she-cat suddenly threw up and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"You're ok!" Pippaw exclaimed, tearing apart from Hollowtail and rubbing himself against Daisypaw, Daisypaw edged away from him.

"No thanks to you!" She growled, Pippaw looked as surprised as anyone at her comment.

"Daisypaw, Pippaw had no idea what would happen," Brindlestar reminded her.

"I swear I didn't," Pippaw pleaded, leaning a little closer to Daisypaw. Daisypaw raised a forepaw and went to strike at Pippaw but he edged away before she could hit him. Pippaw slowly padded away with his head lowered and his tail dragging along the ground.

"Daisypaw!" Brindlestar scolded her kit.

"Leave me alone!" Daisypaw growled, sprinting off out of the camp, Splashheart followed her out and found her sitting beside the Streamclan border with her head facing the water.

"Daisy-"Splashheart was interrupted by a sudden rustle in the bushes beside Daisypaw.

"Daisypaw?" Pippaw's hesitant meow sounded from the bush, Daisypaw's haunches rose and fell when she realized who it was.

"What do you want?" She replied sternly.

"I truly am sorry for what happened," Pippaw explained.

"I could have died!" Daisypaw hissed, only a mouse-length from his muzzle.

"I know, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself knowing the one cat I loved had died at the paws of my mistake," Pippaw whined, Daisypaw sat back down and looked away from Pippaw.

"You love me?" Daisypaw meowed without facing him.

"Of course I do, I thought you knew," Pippaw purred, sitting beside her, Daisypaw didn't answer she simply lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Daisypaw whispered, barely loud enough for Splashheart to hear. Pippaw rested his tail on Dasiypaw's shoulder and gave her a lick on the forehead. Splashheart turned and fled back to camp leaving the two alone, when she arrived back in camp every cat went silent and allowed her to speak. She simply nodded and padded to the fresh-kill pile.


	4. Chapter 2

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 2**

"Get off me you big oaf!" Juinperfrost groaned.

 _Why can't they just shut up!_

Swiftleap and Dapplecoat had been out all day, travelling back and forth to the Roarclan camp collecting leaves and twigs from the destruction of the storm.

 _I still miss him…_ Swiftleap faced the sky and caught a glimpse of the stars behind the clouds.

"He's probably watching you right now," Dapplecoat's meow startled Swiftleap.

"What are you doing up?" Swiftleap gave his mate a swift lick on her forehead.

"I'm worried about you," Dapplecoat edged away from his comforting lick and looked at him straight in the face.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Swiftleap replied sternly, placing his head on his paws so that he wasn't facing her.

"Honeypelt and I have been talking and we have noticed you and your brother haven't been as close since the accident," Dapplecoat continued, ignoring Swiftleap's ignorance.

"We've just been busy," Swiftleap lied, he still partly blamed his brother for his father's death.

"I know you blame him, but we all heard the story, there's nothing he could have done," Dapplecoat advised.

"He could of-" Swiftleap was cut off by Dapplecoat's questioning stare.

"What could he have done?" Dapplecoat hissed, being careful not to disturb any of the sleeping cats.

"I don't know!" Swiftleap shouted back, not caring if he woke any of the other cats up, he spotted movement beside Dapplecoat and instantly sprinted out of the den and into the forest.

"Swiftleap!" Swiftleap heard Dapplecoat's pleading meow but ignored it and kept running.

"Charley is that you?" A she-cat's voice sounded from behind a bush near Swiftleap, he shoved the bush out of the way and saw a fluffy light brown she-cat caught on a bramble tendril.

"Who are you?" Swiftleap growled

"I'm Scrumptious, you?" She meowed gleefully.

"Swiftleap," he replied sternly, the she-cat shook her foot a little signalling that she wanted Swiftleap to set her free, he leaned down and carefully pulled at the tendril to untangle it from around her leg.

"Wow, you're really strong" Scrumptious meowed, she slid beneath Swiftleap's stomach and ran her soft, fluffy tail under his chin, giving Swiftleap a little tingle along his spine.

"Scrumptious, who's this?" A tom's voice growled from behind Swiftleap, he whipped his head around and saw a muscular dark brown tom staring right at him.

"His name is Swiftleap, he saved me from the tendril," Scrumptious replied, leaning on Swiftleap's shoulder.

"Oh, thank-you for saving my sister, as part of my religion I am in great debt of you," The dark brown tom dipped his head at Swiftleap and introduced himself.

"So, Charley, where do you come from?" Swiftleap queried, the dark brown tom stopped cleaning his fur and faced Swiftleap with a confused look in his eyes.

"I come from cat," Charley replied, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"No, I mean were you part of a group of cats or has it been you and Scrumptious all this time?" Swiftleap chuckled.

"Oh yeah we were part of big family of cats!" Scrumptious exclaimed, her gaze suddenly filled with sadness and Charley placed his tail on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Swiftleap asked,

"Our brother Alfy died while we were there," Charley explained. He continued explaining that they used to live with twolegs as well but one day they decided that they didn't want to be part of family and they ran away, and that's what brought them here.

"Swiftleap!" Swiftleap heard Dapplecoat's meow called from the bush that he had found Scrumptious stuck in.

"I have to go, that's my mate," Swiftleap meowed, Scrumptious' eyes deflated and Swiftleap understood what was wrong.

"We understand," Charley replied.

"I'm sorry," Swiftleap gave Scrumptious a swift lick on her head and nodded at Charley before leaping over the bush and meeting his mates gaze.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," Dapplecoat exclaimed, Swiftleap didn't respond and simply rubbed himself against Dapplecoat.

"Who were you talking too?" Dapplecoat parted her jaws to get a better sniff but Swiftleap quickly rubbed his tail in front of her nose.

"No one, you must be hearing things," Swiftleap padded forward a little, signalling with his tail for Dapplecoat to follow. She stared at the bush for a little longer before following him back to the camp Roarclan was staying in.

"So, are you and Chestfall ok?" Dapplecoat queried.

"I… I don't know…" Swiftleap stammered, when they arrived back in camp most cats were still asleep so Dapplecoat and him quickly slid into their nests and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 3**

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Daisypaw from this moment on you shall be known as Daisyheart! Roarclan commends on your kind hearted spirit and ability to try anything," Brindlestar called from highcliff. She faced her kit and smiled a pure look of honour and pride.

"And you Pippaw from this moment you shall be known as-" Brindlestar stopped when she heard Pippaw's meow sound from below her.

"I would like to request my name," Pippaw mewed. Gasps of shock rang around the clearing and then fell silent to see Brindlestar's answer.

"What do you request?" Brindlestar asked a hint of tone to her voice.

"I wish to be known as Pip, that way I'll never forget the name I was given by my birth mother," Pippaw replied. Brindlestar nodded her agreement.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Pippaw from this moment on you shall be known as Pip. Roarclan commends you on your caring nature and swift hunting skills," Brindlestar leaped down from highcliff and gave each of her kits a lick on the forehead before facing the clan and allowing them to chant.

"Daisyheart, Pip, Daisyheart, Pip!" The clan started chanting and congratulating the two new warriors.

"I still remember my warrior ceremony as if it happened yesterday," Chestfall meowed to Honeypelt.

"So do I," Honeypelt replied.

"I can't believe it, we're warriors!" Pip exclaimed. He and Daisyheart bounced around each other like kits becoming apprentices.

"That was really brave, confronting the clan leader like that," Daisyheart praised Pip. Pip puffed out his chest at her praise.

"We can have kits!" Pip shouted in excitement.

"Of course we can," Daisyheart cuffed his ear with her tail and turned tail and ran away from him playfully, he quickly chased after her and leaped landing on top of her, they stared at each other for a little before Daisyheart reached up and licked his cheek.

"They are absolutely adorable," Honeypelt purred.

"I wonder if we were like that," Chestfall joked, cuffing Honeypelt's ear with his forepaw.

"Cherrywhisker's kits are coming!" Toadleap exclaimed, his eyes filled with excitement and fear.

"Where is she?" Splashheart asked the weary tom.

"We were out in the forest, just taking a walk and then she collapsed and she said to get you," Toadleap fretted.

Splashheart nodded and sprinted toward the medicine den instantly coming back out of it with a bundle of herbs. She nodded at Chestfall and he understood she wanted him to go with her. She faced Toadleap and he nodded and sprinted out of the clearing.

"Splashheart…" Cherrywhisker gasped. _Why is this place so familiar?_ Chestfall studied the surroundings and realised exactly where he was, suddenly the sky was pelting rain and lightning strikes were lighting up the clearing, his father's body lay motionless on the ground crushed beneath the tree and his eyes were pure white.

"Chestfall!" Chestfall blinked and shook his head; he was back with Cherrywhisker and her agonizing meows of distress.

"Chestfall go find a stick!" Splashheart ordered, her eyes filled with determination.

"Uh…of course," Chestfall stammered. He sprinted out of the clearing only to find himself pelting towards the twoleg bridge with his brother and sister in his jaws and his eyes soaked with tears. He blinked a few times and was back in the forest trying to find a stick.

"Thanks, a lot Chestfall," Toadleap muttered through a mouthful of stick, he stared at him obviously annoyed.

"I… I was just…" Chestfall meowed; he lowered his head and padded behind Toadleap.

"Finally," Splashheart meowed, irritated.

"No thanks to Chestfall," Toadleap hissed, glaring at Chestfall.

"Well how about you go back to camp?" Splashheart advised, twitching her ear slightly.

"Yeah, I'll tell Brindlestar Cherrywhisker is alright," Chestfall replied. He slowly padded out of the clearing with his head lowered and made his way back to camp.

"Hey Chestfall!" Chestfall's head shot up and he saw Dapplecoat staring at him with bright amber eyes.

"Hey Dapplecoat, what's up?" Chestfall asked the she-cat.

"Oh nothing I was just hunting and I saw you, is everything ok?" Dapplecoat queried, her eyes filling with worry.

"Yeah, it's just Cherrywhisker is having her kits where my father died," Chestfall grieved, Dapplecoat placed her tail-tip on Chestfall's shoulder.

"How about you come hunting with me?" Dapplecoat offered. She leaped forward and landed in front of Chestfall. She bolted towards him and leaped, Chestfall dodged her attack and turned around to face her.

"What is going on here?" Swiftleap's angry growl called from a bush beside Chestfall, he padded out and slowly made his way between the two, glaring at his brother.

"We were just-" Dapplecoat tried to explain but Swiftleap shoved his tail over her mouth.

"Chestfall was trying to steal my mate," Swiftleap hissed, Chestfall was taken back by his brother's comment.

"I have a loving mate; I'm not like you and need every she-cat in Roarclan on top of me!"

"I have but one mate, you mouse-brain" Swiftleap spat, he leaped toward Chestfall and landed squarely on his shoulders, Chestfall shoved his brother off of him with his hind paws.

"Whatever!" Chestfall growled, he pelted off into the bushes and sprinted back to camp, crashing through the entrance and stopping at the leaders den.

"Get back here fox-dung!" Chestfall heard his brother's insult but didn't bother to reply, he had to tell Brindlestar that Cherrywhisker was ok.


	6. Chapter 4

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 4**

"I will always love you Swiftleap and I'll love these kits till the day they die," Scrumptious purred. Swiftleap faced his kits and saw himself in each one of them, Swiftleap leaned towards Scrumptious and felt a sharp prod in his side, only to blink once and see his mate Dapplecoat standing above him.

"Swiftleap, you have to wake up," Dapplecoat pleaded.

"I'm up…" Swiftleap stood up and stretched his forepaws out in front of him before following Dapplecoat out of the warriors den. The whole clan had helped in the cleaning up of the Roarclan camp meaning that everyone could move back in today.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet here below the highbranch," Brindlestar called. She had been calling clan meetings from a branch that allowed her to see over the whole makeshift camp that Roarclan had stayed in for the past two moons.

"What do you think this is about?" Swiftleap heard a cat mutter.

"As many of you may know, tonight is the night of the full moon meaning that there will be a gathering tonight. I shall be picking ten warriors to come with me after we get back to the Roarclan camp," Brindlestar explained.

"Why only ten?" A cat called to Brindlestar.

"Because I want most of our warriors to stay back and begin repairing the dens back at our camp," Brindlestar replied. There were a few murmurs of agreement and then the clan went silent, Brindlestar nodded and leaped down from the highbranch signalling with her tail for the clan to follow.

"Do you think Fawnpaw will be there?" Dapplecoat asked Swiftleap.

"I don't know, but I do know she won't be Fawnpaw anymore," Swiftleap joked, Dapplecoat cuffed his ear with her tail.

"I know that mouse-brain; I just haven't seen her since the gathering when we found out about Dawnspark," Dapplecoat replied.

"Oh yeah, you two had a huge fight," Swiftleap recalled breaking the two up.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was having a huge fight after Rainstar's accusation," Dapplecoat hissed. Redfeather waited for every cat to have left before following them out of the makeshift camp.

"Dapplecoat, Brindlestar said she wanted you at the gathering," Redfeather wheezed, Redfeather was a lot weaker than Swiftleap remembered, the night of the storm he seemed fine.

"Alright, how about Swiftleap?" Dapplecoat let the old tom lean on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just know she wanted you and Honeypelt there…" Redfeather's voice trailed off as he slid down Dapplecoat's shoulder and flopped to the ground.

"Brindlestar, wait up!" Swiftleap called, instantly running over to the tom and helping him up.

"Redfeather?" Leafclaw had raced to the back of the clan and went to comfort her mate, Splashheart and Brindlestar had joined her.

"What's wrong with him?" Leafclaw fretted, she nudged her mate with her cheek but he simply looked up and faced her before flopping his head back down.

"He's just very weak, let him rest for a bit," Splashheart soothed Leafclaw. She told Swiftleap to get him a bit of prey and for Dapplecoat to get him some soaked moss, they nodded and left to find some. Swiftleap found a vole and Dapplecoat had found some rain soaked moss.

"Thank…you…" Redfeather barely got his speech out; his breath began to slow down.

"Redfeather here drink and eat!" Leafclaw ordered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, she flopped down next to her mate.

"Swallowfall, Squeakfern and Coalface, please come here!" Brindlestar grieved. The three warriors came to Brindlestar expecting a job but when they realised their father was dying they each gave him a lick on the forehead and allowed their mother to grieve.

"Please Redfeather you can win this battle," Leafclaw whined, Redfeather's breathing began to go slower until eventually it stopped.

"Swiftleap and Coalface, you will carry his body back to camp, I must lead the clan back to the camp," Brindlestar meowed trying not to show her emotion.

"Redfeather, please wake up!" Leafclaw shouted at her dead mate, her meow full of grief and sadness. Squeakfern and Swallowfall tried to soothe their distraught mother but she wouldn't leave his side.

"He's gone Leafclaw…" Splashheart grieved.

"We will sit vigil for him back at camp," Brindlestar padded back to the front of the group and began to continue forward back to camp.

"This is the hardest thing about being a medicine cat," Splashheart told Swiftleap and Dapplecoat.

"I can't imagine," Dapplecoat replied.

"I wonder who the new deputy will be," Swiftleap tried to lighten the mood but neither of the she-cats responded.

"I hope Brindlestar picks someone experienced and worthy of the title," Squeakfern meowed in reply.

"I have to go to the front of the group with Brindlestar," Splashheart suddenly meowed.

"Alright, see you back at camp," Swiftleap called to his sister as she pelted ahead.


	7. Chapter 5

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 5**

"Redfeather was a great father, friend and deputy, he will be remembered until the day I die" Brindlestar called from the highcliff, Splashheart had been one of the first to arrive back in camp with Brindlestar, everyone had begun to settle around the clearing and a few had come to sit vigil for Redfeather.

"What about the gathering, we need a new deputy or the other clans will think we are weak," Splashheart turned her head to the voice, it was Shredflame.

"I have made a decision for the new deputy, I thought about this long and hard while we were on our way back, Birchthorn would you please step forward," Brindlestar advised the tom.

"Me?" Birchthorn gasped, he slowly padded forward and stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Yes you, you have been very helpful with the clean-up of our camp and your strength is nothing anyone can match," Brindlestar praised.

"I am very grateful for this role," Birchthorn nodded at Brindlestar and faced his clan with deep admiration in his eyes.

"Birchthorn, I need you to pick four cats to go the gathering, I will pick the other five," Brindlestar ordered.

 _That's only nine?_ Splashheart wondered.

"I was told to come, so that's one spot taken," Dapplecoat appeared behind Splashheart, startling her.

"Oh that makes more sense, I'm glad one of my friends is coming," Splashheart gave her friend a lick on the forehead before padding to the entrance and sitting down to wait for the other cats to be chosen. Eventually there were ten cats sitting at the entrance with Splashheart. Birchthorn had chosen Ashclaw, Shredflame, Toadleap and Tumblefoot and Brindlestar had asked Larchclaw, Honeypelt, Appleskip, Jaypelt and Screechclaw, Splashheart noticed that neither of them had picked anyone related to Redfeather.

"The rest of you stay behind and begin repairing the dens, start with the nursery," Brindlestar meowed, before squeezing through the entrance and began to make her way to the clans' camp. She muttered a few things to Birchthorn who simply nodded his head.

"Splashheart, Dapplecoat wait up!" Honeypelt's meow called from the back of the group, to the two she-cats. They waited for Honeypelt to arrive beside them and started their conversation.

"Do you think Brindlestar will mention the storm?" Honeypelt queried.

"Well she talked about the fire at the last gathering so probably," Splashheart told her two friends.

"She definitely won't make Roarclan seem weak," Dapplecoat added.

"I don't think she'll mention it all," Jaypelt interrupted sternly.

"Look at your fur!" Honeypelt fretted. Jaypelt's fur was matted and bits were flying out everywhere.

"It's fine really," He gave himself a few swift licks and padded forward. Honeypelt followed him and stayed in time with him so she could clean his pelt.

"That'll be you someday," Screechclaw meowed giving Appleskip's ear a swift lick.

"We both know I'm not ready for that" Appleskip replied, she rubbed her cheek against his chest fur.

"When will you be ready?" Screechclaw whined

"When I am, give me time," Appleskip cuffed his ear with her tail, the two obviously weren't quarrelling.

"Young love," Dapplecoat joked.

"That was you and Swiftleap you know, I swear you two couldn't part," Splashheart remarked. Dapplecoat simply smiled at Splashheart in reply.

"We're here!" Brindlestar shouted before climbing through Roarclan's entrance to the clans' camp, the rest of the cats followed. When they were all in Splashheart went to her spot with the other medicine cats and Birchthorn and Brindlestar proceeded to their spots.

"Splashheart, it's nice to see you," Mapledawn, the medicine cat of Duskclan meowed.

"Mapledawn!" Splashheart sprinted to the she-cat and gave her swift lick on the ear, Mapledawn did the same too Splashheart.

"I've been stuck with these two toms for quite some time now," Mapledawn chuckled.

"How's Duskclan?" Splashheart asked the she-cat.

"You'll find out," she replied gleefully, Splashheart nodded at Flintstorm, the medicine cat of Breezeclan and Molefoot, the medicine cat of Streamclan. Splashheart saw Flintstar stand up to speak and noticed that most of the cats had gone quiet.

"Breezeclan is doing well, Iceblossom has given birth to three beautiful kits and the fresh-kill pile is well-stocked," Flintstar called. A few cheers rang around the clearing for Iceblossom but then went silent when Nightstar stood up.

"Duskclan is doing well also; we have a new warrior with us tonight, Badgerfang step forward and allow everyone to see you," Nightstar advised, meows of congratulations pulsed around the clearing until they were silenced by Brindlestar.

"Roarclan has dealt with a great tragedy, we have lost one of our most loved warriors, Moonblaze died in a great storm and just recently, my deputy Redfeather has passed away," Brindlestar grieved, a few cats lowered their heads in respect.

"But…" Nightstar pressed Brindlestar.

"But we have two new warriors and Birchthorn has become the new deputy, Pip and Daisyheart step forward please" Brindlestar ordered, celebratory meows echoed around the clearing until they finally died down and allowed Stormstar to speak.

"Streamclan is thriving, there are two new queens in the nursery and Fawnpaw has become Fawngaze," Stormstar praised the young she-cat. Splashheart faced Dapplecoat and saw jump with glee and race towards her friend, all four leaders jumped down from the great log and signalled their clans to follow them.

"Fawngaze!" Dapplecoat called to her friend over all the murmurs around the clearing. Fawngaze turned around and saw Dapplecoat pelting toward her; she broke from her group and met her friend in the centre of the clearing. They gave each other a respectful lick and started talking. Splashheart jumped down from her spot and went to meet the two.

"So you're Dapplecoat now?" Fawngaze asked.

"Yeah and you're Fawngaze, what a pretty name," Dapplecoat purred, the two talked for a little until they were told to return home.

"I should go too, nice to see you," Fawngaze gave her friend one last lick before trotting over to her clan. Splashheart and Dapplecoat quickly joined their clan as well and followed them out of the clearing.


	8. Chapter 6

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 6**

Three moons had passed since the night of the gathering and the clan was going well, dens were repaired, the fresh-kill pile was full, every cat was healthy and every cat was happy. Cherrywhisker had given birth to a tom and she-kit and Sweettuft had given birth to one tom. Wolfkit and Springkit had become apprentices with Jaypelt as Wolfkit's mentor and Ashclaw as Springkit's.

"So where are we going today?" Springpaw jumped behind Ashclaw gleefully while her brother followed slowly and calmly behind.

"Jaypelt and I thought it would be best if you two were split up, me and you will go to the training hollow while your brother and Jaypelt go hunting," Ashclaw advised the young she-cat.

"But…" Springkit tried to complain but she realised that her brother was nodding as well.

"It's ok we can train together later," Wolfpaw soothed.

"If it's not any trouble, I would like to join your training session," Chestfall asked Ashclaw, Springpaw's eyes brightened at his request.

"No trouble at all," Ashclaw replied, signalling for the two cats to follow her to the training hollow. Wolfpaw and Jaypelt followed until they eventually went their separate ways so Wolfpaw could go hunting and Springpaw could go to the training hollow.

"Ok, Springpaw I want you to pounce at me when you think you're ready," Ashclaw ordered the little she-cat. Chestfall found a nice spot on a branch with sun beaming through the leaves on the tree.

"What about Chestfall?" Springpaw queried, staring up at the tom from below.

"He will just be watching," Ashclaw told her.

Springpaw instantly leaped at Ashclaw surprising her. Ashclaw turned toward her, expecting her to attack but Springpaw simply leaped over her and ran down her back. Once she landed on the ground she turned around and aimed a blow at Ashclaw's cheek, claws sheathed, she managed to hit Ashclaw's cheek, knocking her to the ground. Ashclaw lay on the ground for a bit to catch her breath before she eventually sat up and faced Springpaw who had been cleaning her paw.

"Are you alright?" Springpaw asked the exhausted Ashclaw.

"I…just need to…rest for a bit…" Ashclaw gasped. Chestfall leaped down from the tree and looked Ashclaw up and down and she looked a little plumper than her usual lithe shape.

"Are you pregnant?" Chestfall demanded.

"No!" Ashclaw hid her stomach with her tail and faced Chestfall, her eyes filled with fear.

"It's ok, you can be pregnant," Springpaw rested her tail on Ashclaw's shoulder.

"No, I can't be, don't you understand what they will do to them?" Ashclaw whispered, her neck fur rising. Springpaw took her tail off of her shoulder and went to stand beside Chestfall.

"Who are they?" Chestfall asked wearily.

"The voices can't you hear them? They're all around us," Ashclaw shouted, racing off toward the camp. Chestfall and Springpaw chased after her, but they were suddenly stopped by Wolfpaw and Jaypelt who each had a bit of prey in their mouths.

"What's going on?" Jaypelt dropped his prey and questioned Springpaw and Chestfall.

"Ashclaw might be pregnant but she's gone crazy!" Springpaw exclaimed.

"She keeps saying _they_ will do something to them," Chestfall added.

"Where is she now?" Jaypelt asked.

"I think she's running back to camp," Chestfall meowed, he signalled for the three cats to follow him and he instantly raced off toward camp. When they arrived several cats were in the centre of the clearing surrounding Ashclaw.

"They're going to hurt them; my kits will be nothing by the time they come out!" Ashclaw hissed at Daisyheart who was trying to soothe her.

"Who are they?" Daisyheart meowed softly.

"The voices, they're silent because they know that everyone can hear them," Ashclaw began thrashing her paws about and accidentally clawed Daisyheart's cheek, blood started to ooze out and one drop hit Ashclaw causing her to lie still, she blinked a few times and then looked around her.

"What happened?" Ashclaw stammered, she took one look at Daisyheart and suddenly her eyes filled with fear, she backed away from Daisyheart and bumped into Shredflame, who looked at her with deep worry. Ashclaw simply backed away from him and sprinted toward Jaypelt, Chestfall, Springpaw and Wolfpaw.

"Ashclaw stop," Shredflame called to his mate. She turned around and faced him, she turned around and faced Chestfall, Chestfall nodded at the she-cat and she turned and faced Shredflame once more before padding slowly towards him.

"I'm pregnant," Ashclaw whispered to Shredflame, whose eyes instantly lit up.

"That's wonderful!" Shredflame exclaimed. He looked at Ashclaw with a confused look in his eyes.

"I don't know if it is," Ashclaw told him, hanging her head low in shame.

"Why?" Shredflame replied.

"Because, the voices will turn them evil or just make them cruel and heartless or worse," Ashclaw grieved.

"We will make sure that doesn't happen, tonight me and you will go the moonstream and speak with our ancestors and they will help us," Shredflame advised.

"How do you know?" Ashclaw asked him, she still didn't look convinced.

"I just do," Shredflame replied sternly.

Chestfall faced Springpaw and then Wolfpaw and Jaypelt, they all looked just as hopeless as Ashclaw. _I hope Shredflame is right…_


	9. Chapter 7

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 7**

Brindlestar had ordered Swiftleap to go with Ashclaw and Shredflame to the moonstream, considering Swiftleap knew her the most; they had already left the camp and were now making their way into the cave that protected the moonstream from drought, flood and ice.

"Swiftleap, are you going to meet our ancestors as well?" Shredflame queried.

"I think this is something between you and Ashclaw," Swiftleap advised. He padded to the side of the cave and sat on a rock so he could see both of them clearly.

"Shredflame, I'm scared," Ashclaw shivered, leaning a little closer to her mate.

"I promise I will keep you safe," Shredflame gave his mate a soothing lick on her head and showed her how to meet her ancestors by resting his nose on the surface and instantly falling asleep.

"Shredflame!" Ashclaw shouted, she shook Shredflame's body with her paw but he didn't respond. Swiftleap jumped down from his rock and showed Ashclaw that he was with his ancestors. She nodded her head and placed her nose to the surface.

 _If she was that terrified when he fell asleep, imagine what she's going to be like when she gets there._ Swiftleap thought. _I should probably go with her._ Swiftleap placed his nose on the surface and the whole world around him went black, he woke up on a grassy landscape filled with sparkling flowers and never ending trees that reached up to the sky.

"Swiftleap?" He turned around and saw Ashclaw standing beside Shredflame with a confused look in his eyes.

"I just came to make sure Ashclaw was alright," Swiftleap replied, giving his chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

"Well our ancestors haven't sent you back, so you must have a purpose," Shredflame mewed.

"Swiftleap, Ashclaw, Shredflame what are you doing here?" Swiftleap turned around and saw a huge muscular grey tom staring down at them.

"Who…who are you?" Swiftleap stammered.

"I am Rainstar; I was the leader of Roarclan while you were an apprentice," Rainstar purred.

"You're so much stronger than I remember," Swiftleap meowed.

"Starclan reverts you back to your healthiest stage so this is me, but younger," Rainstar explained.

"Rainstar, we have come to ask you something," Ashclaw interrupted the two and faced Rainstar.

"What is it you are aft-" Rainstar's meow was interrupted by a sudden black figure that pounced on him and held him down. The figure faced all three cats and locked its eyes on Ashclaw, who stared in horror at the shape.

"Ashclaw…" The shape's meow was so menacing that it left chills down Swiftleap's spine, it kept its paw on Rainstar and easily held him down.

"Let him go, your quarrel is with me!" Ashclaw growled, unsheathing her claws and raising her back.

"You dare defy me?" The shape hissed. It released its grip on Rainstar and allowed him to cower away as it slowly made its way towards Ashclaw. Shredflame jumped in front of her and faced the creature, the figure smacked Shredflame with his paw and managed to whack him so far that he hit a tree and was winded.

"Stay away from her you _thing_ ," Swiftleap hissed. He leapt toward the shape and tried to land on top but instead of hitting skin or fur he went straight through and landed hard on the ground. He went to get up but felt a huge weight on his back push him down to the ground.

"Don't hurt them, they have nothing to do with it," Ashclaw leapt at the shape and actually hit it. The beast let go of its hold on Swiftleap and he stood up in time to see the two cats fighting and thrashing at each other. Every now and again the figure would scratch Ashclaw, and it seemed to be winning.

"Nightmist, this has to stop!"

A growl sounded from beside Swiftleap and he suddenly felt a she-cat help him up and give his head a few licks. He looked beside the she-cat and saw a dark grey tom standing firmly, facing the shape. The shape had stopped where it was and was holding Ashclaw beneath it. Ashclaw struggled and wriggled beneath the paw. Swiftleap looked at Shredflame and saw there was another she-cat helping him, Rainstar had ran away as soon as Nightmist had released him.

"It will stop when she suffers!" Nightmist unsheathed her claws and dug them into Ashclaw's head. Shredflame tried to help her but the she-cat that had helped him, stopped him.

"We gave up on Ashclaw when we found out she was happy, we finally understood that we couldn't make her suffer for something she didn't do," The tom signalled his tail towards the she-cats and they both nodded. Nightmist looked at him and the she-cats and actually looked sympathetic but her emotion suddenly flashed back and she looked as lifeless as when they had first met her.

"It is her fault our family is dead, how can you forgive her Otterface!" Nightmist dug her claws deeper into Ashclaw's head and blood started to ooze out.

"No, she just happened to survive, twolegs are the reason our family is dead," Otterface grieved.

"I… I always thought…" Nightmist unhooked her grip to Ashclaw and allowed her to run to her mate. Suddenly all around Nightmist became bright, so bright that Swiftleap couldn't bear to look. He turned away and then the light went dim and a beautiful white she-cat lay on the ground where Nightmist had originally lay.

"Lightmist, are you alright?" Otterface approached the she-cat; she looked up and faced him with confusion.

"Otterface, what happened, what's wrong with Ashclaw?" Lightmist faced Ashclaw and then looked at her claws, when she realised what she had done she looked at Ashclaw with deep fear and sadness.

"We all became crazy with power lust when our family died so we took it out on the only survivor, our sister Ashclaw," Otterface explained what had happened and Lightmist apologised to Ashclaw.

"Your kits will be safe from us now, I will protect them as if they were my own," Lightmist promised her sister. Each of the she-cats gave Shredflame and Swiftleap a lick on the forehead causing them to wake up. They both looked at Ashclaw who was also waking.

"Now you know my story, I am the only one left of my family…" Ashclaw grieved.

"No, you are not the only one left, there are some inside you right now, and they will be loved by all the clan," Shredflame meowed. He gave Ashclaw a lick on the cheek and began to walk out of the cave.


	10. Chapter 8

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 8**

Chestfall's eyes gazed through the bushes and spotted a thrush pecking at the ground. He pounced from the bush and landed squarely on top of the bird, killing it with one swift bite to the throat. He picked up his prey and padded back to camp gazing at the warm sky above him.

"Is that for anyone in particular?" Chestfall jumped at the sudden meow from behind him, he turned around and saw Shredflame standing behind him.

"No, I was just going to put it on the fresh-kill pile," Chestfall muttered through a mouthful of thrush.

"Would you mind if I gave it to Ashclaw?" Shredflame inquired. Chestfall placed his thrush at his feet and faced Shredflame.

"Why don't you catch something yourself?" Chestfall asked the tom.

"Splashheart told me to lay off the hunting because of how long I was down for," Shredflame replied.

"What are you doing out here then?" Chestfall fretted.

"I was just going for a walk," Shredflame soothed Chestfall.

"Well here, I heard that Ashclaw was injured badly, tell her I hope she gets better," Chestfall shoved the thrush toward Shredflame with his paw and nodded at the tom.

Shredflame nodded back in reply before racing off toward camp. Chestfall followed him a bit slower and continued staring up at the trees. He saw a spot that was allowing sun to seep through the gap so he padded over to the spot and sun-baked there for a bit.  
By the time he had got back to camp he had caught two mice and a vole that he had ordered Springpaw to go and fetch. Chestfall trotted toward the fresh-kill pile and placed his prey on top before finding a nice spot to rest. He was woken up by a sharp prod in his side, he looked up and saw Honeypelt standing above him.

"I have to tell you something," She whispered, Chestfall stood up and stared at his mate with deep confusion.

"What's this about?" Chestfall asked

"You'll find out," Honeypelt was definitely trying to hide something, she didn't gain eye contact with him or show any sign of emotion. Chestfall padded beside her as they made their way to a spot Chestfall had only seen once.

 _This is the place I admitted to loving her._ Chestfall recalled the time when he was an apprentice and he had admitted to loving Honeypelt.

"Okay, sit," Honeypelt ordered. Chestfall sat just across from his mate and waited for her to speak.

"Well?" Chestfall was beginning to become in patient.

"I'm having kits!" Honeypelt exclaimed barely holding her excitement, and changing the mood of the conversation drastically.

"This is wonderful!" Chestfall playfully cuffed Honeypelt's ear and they both played for a while until eventually Chestfall realised that they should go back to camp.

"I am so proud to have more descendants of you, my love," Honeypelt padded right next to Chestfall, their pelts brushing.

"And I'm proud to have kits that belong to you," Chestfall praised his mate, giving her an affectionate lick on the ear.

"I love you Chestfall and I always will," Honeypelt purred. Chestfall looked at his mate and suddenly realised that she was the most beautiful cat there could ever be, her bright green eyes shooting out against her sleek pelt that was covered in perfect spots of black and ginger. _How was I lucky enough to have her as a mate?_ Chestfall wondered.

"Come we must go back to camp and announce this to the clan!" Chestfall meowed in excitement, he pelted off towards camp with Honeypelt at his side.

When they arrived at the entrance they heard nothing except the sounds of a grief filled caterwaul and they both slowly padded in and saw that their kit Hollowtail was lying motionless in the centre of the clearing with Pip at her side. Honeypelt raced towards her and instantly flopped down beside her.

"Mother…father…" Hollowtail gasped, ending in a bout of coughing.

"Oh my sweet kit, what happened?" Honeypelt gave her grown kit a few soothing licks on her forehead.

"I was out…hunting with…" Hollowtail didn't finish speaking she only ended in more coughing; a few drops of blood fell out of her mouth.

"She was out hunting with me, Daisyheart and Ashclaw, when suddenly a huge badger jumped from a bush and slammed her against a tree," Pip explained.

"The badger is gone," Daisyheart added.

"Somebody go and…find Tumblefoot," Hollowtail pleaded, her brother Larchclaw turned away from her and set out to find Tumblefoot. He returned shortly after with Tumblefoot at his side when Tumblefoot saw Hollowtail he fell to the ground and lightly nudged her.

"I'm here, my love," Tumblefoot mewed.

Hollowtail turned her head around and whispered something into his ear, causing him to burst into tears of joy and sadness, she then gave him a lick on the forehead and flopped back down to face her mother and father. Chestfall signalled for her two brothers to come to so she could face them.

"Hollowtail?" Jaypelt leaned closer to she-cat, whose breath was a lot hoarser and her eyes were beginning to cloud.

"Hollowtail!" Larchclaw grieved, they each gave her a lick on the forehead before allowing their mother and father to say their last words to the dying kit.

"Hollowtail, I want to tell you something before you go," Honeypelt meowed, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"What...is it…mother?" Hollowtail breathed.

"We are having another litter of kits," Honeypelt explained, her eyes poured out with tears of happiness and grief. Hollowtail gave a little smile and closed her eyes.

"I'll never forget you," Chestfall grieved.

Hollowtail's breathing began to slow and it eventually stopped. When it did all the cats around her lowered their heads and sent a silent prayer to her, hoping she would reach StarClan safely.


	11. Chapter 9

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 9**

Two moons had passed since Hollowtail had died and the clan still didn't seem over her, Tumblefoot never took on another mate even though Rosetail wouldn't stop mooning over him, Reedthorn had moved to the elders den because of her sight and Stumpyleg had passed away painfully in her sleep. Honeypelt and Ashclaw had moved to the nursery and Sweettuft's kit had become an apprentice with Swiftleap as his mentor.

"What do you want to do today Swamppaw?" Swiftleap asked the little tom.

"Don't we have to learn some medicine cat stuff as well how about we do that?" Swamppaw was looking at the medicine cat den, excitement filling his eyes and his tail sticking straight up.

"Well we do have to learn that kind of thing but why don't we go hunting first?" Swiftleap asked the tom, who's tail flopped to the ground like a piece of dead prey being placed on the fresh-kill pile. Swiftleap rolled his eyes and signalled for Swamppaw to go to the medicine den, slowly following from behind.

"Hi Splashheart," Swamppaw burst into the medicine den and greeted the medicine cat.

"Hi Swamppaw, nice to see you Swiftleap," Splashheart added.

"What are you doing?" Swamppaw asked the she-cat.

"I'm just sorting herbs so I can figure out what I need," Splashheart replied, shoving a bundle of dead leaves away from store with her paw.

"Need any help?" Swamppaw queried. Splashheart stopped sorting and faced the tom, she then faced Swiftleap with a confused look in her eyes and Swiftleap just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Swamppaw who was facing Splashheart with his tail slightly wagging.

"Would you mind taking these dead herbs out of the medicine den?" Splashheart asked the little tom.

He nodded and scooped up the whole pile in his mouth, facing Swiftleap, his eyes filled with glee, before bursting out of the medicine den.

"What was that all about?" Splashheart asked her brother.

"I don't know, he was just disappointed when I said we could go hunting instead of coming here so I didn't want him to be upset," Swiftleap explained.

"Wow, what was that stuff it was delicious!" Swamppaw made his way into the medicine den, licking his lips.

"That was off honey," Splashheart chuckled.

"Got anything else you need help with?" Swamppaw meowed.

"You could help me organise the herbs if you like," Splashheart replied, showing him a pile of mixed up leaves and where each one was meant to go.

"What's this?" Swamppaw hooked a leaf in his claw and showed Splashheart.

"I… I don't know what that is," Splashheart sniffed the leaf carefully and saw there were a few berries attached to it. As soon as she realised what they were she raised her back and hissed at them. Swamppaw placed them down and pressed himself to the ground in front of Splashheart.

"They're death berries!" Splashheart hissed.

"What are they doing in the camp?" Swiftleap growled, he ordered Swamppaw to go and get Brindlestar at once.

"How did they get in here?" Brindlestar questioned Splashheart.

"I don't know, I just grabbed everything that was in the herb store," Splashheart answered the terrified leader.

"Maybe Lilysnow had them in there for emergencies?" Swiftleap wondered.

"What if they were planted there?" Swamppaw called from below the three quarrelling cats.

"Who would do that?" Brindlestar asked the little tom.

"Well, I heard stories about a cat that was poisoned with them," Swamppaw meowed.

"That was so long ago, can they survive that long?" Brindlestar asked Splashheart, she simply nodded in reply.

"Well then, someone in this clan isn't all they say they are, Swamppaw please dispose of these berries but don't bite the berries, you'll get very sick and will not be able to become a grown cat," Splashheart ordered.

"Brindlestar may I speak with you, privately?" Swiftleap requested.

Brindlestar nodded, padding out of the medicine den and headed toward her den. When they were in her den Swiftleap sat down and began speaking.

"So you are telling me that I have let a fugitive stay in my camp?" Brindlestar hissed.

"No, she has changed," Swiftleap calmed her.

"But if Ashclaw has killed once or twice she can do it again," Brindlestar growled.

"I know but when she tormented me she was haunted by voices that forced her to do things she didn't want to do," Swiftleap retaliated.

"How do we know those voices aren't still lingering in the back of her head?" Brindlestar snarled.

"Because I saw them leave!" Swiftleap growled, his neck fur staring to raise.

"Fine, if _you_ can trust her now than I suppose the clan can," Brindlestar agreed. She thrust Swiftleap away with her tail, signalling for him to leave.

"Thank you," Swiftleap meowed before he left her den.

"Swiftleap!" Swamppaw shouted from below him. Swiftleap made his way toward his apprentice and stopped when he was only a whisker-length away from him.

"I think I want to be a medicine cat," Swamppaw admitted. Swiftleap wasn't surprised at what Swamppaw had just told him but he acted like he was surprised by congratulating the apprentice.

"That's great, how about you go tell Splashheart as well?" Swiftleap leaned down so he was the same height as Swamppaw and signalled with his paw towards the she-cat who was picking a vole off the fresh-kill pile. Swamppaw sprinted towards the she-cat and told her. Swiftleap saw them touch noses and head towards the leaders den.


	12. Chapter 10

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 10**

"What do we use this for Swamppaw?" Splashheart shoved a bundle of herbs toward her apprentice; one moon had passed since he had asked to be her apprentice and he was already doing so well.

"That is yarrow and we use it to make a cat throw up to get poison out of their system," Swamppaw replied confidently.

"Very good, and this?" She praised the tom, shoving another herb toward him.

"Is that comfrey?" Swamppaw asked giving the herb a good sniff, Splashheart simply nodded in reply to her apprentice.

"Come with me," Splashheart stood up and padded out of the medicine den with Swamppaw following.

"Where are we going?" Swamppaw asked Splashheart.

She just kept padding forward making her way toward the entrance of the camp and while she was padding toward the entrance she saw Swiftleap nod at her and do the same to Swamppaw, both of them nodded back in reply.

"We're here," Splashheart and Swamppaw had gone to the training hollow.

"Why are we here?" Swamppaw inquired.

"Because you need to know how to defend yourself," Splashheart dropped the front half of her body to the ground so that her head was in line with the ground and her back legs were straight up.

"But I don't want to hurt any cats, I only want to help them," Swamppaw pleaded. Splashheart stood up and rested her tail on his shoulder.

"Sometimes we have no choice," Splashheart soothed.

Swamppaw looked at her with bright blue eyes, Splashheart stared straight into them and saw a cat staring straight back at her with pure white eyes and a crystal coat. Swamppaw blinked and the cat disappeared.

"Splashheart, are you alright? You blacked out for a bit there," Swamppaw fretted.

"Ha… What? Oh I'm fine, now back to training," Splashheart meowed.

"Wow that was so fun!" Swamppaw exclaimed. Splashheart hadn't stopped thinking about that cat she had seen in Swamppaw's eyes the whole training session which had caused her to be a little distracted throughout it.

"Swamppaw, would you mind checking the elders for sickness when we get back?" Splashheart inquired, Swamppaw's tail drooped at the idea but he nodded anyway.

"It's not that bad, maybe Honeyclaw will tell you a story like she did last time," Splashheart reminded him. His gaze lit up and he sped up his pace to get back to camp.

"I'll meet you back at camp," Swamppaw purred before racing ahead.

When Splashheart arrived in camp most of the cats were sharing tongues in a patch of golden sunlight, while she looked around she saw Swamppaw sitting beside Honeyclaw listening to her intently, Honeypelt and Chestfall sat beside each other with their pelts brushing, Swiftleap and Dapplecoat were sitting beside the fresh-kill pile sharing a nice juicy vole. Splashheart didn't realise how hungry she was until she saw the vole being devoured.

She padded toward the fresh-kill pile and picked up a nice plump mouse before padding to the medicine den and lying down outside it to eat her fresh-kill.

"Splashheart, sorry to interrupt you but my stomach hurts," Splashheart looked up from her prey and saw Daisyheart standing above her.

"What kind of pain?" Splashheart stood up and examined the she-cat.

"It just feels like I've been bashed in the side by badger," Daisyheart whined.

"Where's Pip?" Splashheart asked her.

"He's on a border patrol with Screechclaw and Birchthorn," Daisyheart explained.

"When did you start feeling this pain?" Splashheart queried.

"Just after I ate the thrush Pip caught me," Daisyheart replied.

"It sounds as if you've just eaten too much, too quickly," Splashheart told the she-cat.

She told her to go to the dirtplace and then rest, when she saw Daisyheart come out of the dirtplace she sat back down and finished her mouse, she saw the entrance to the Roarclan camp rustle and saw Pip, Screechclaw and Birchthorn return, their fur bristling and low growls coming from them. Birchthorn went straight to Brindlestar's den and the other two went to the centre of the clearing.

"What happened?" Larchclaw had stood up and questioned the two bristling warriors.

"It's Duskclan, they're invading our territory," Pip growled.

"If they think they can take on Roarclan than they have another thing coming," Coalface hissed, his neck fur rising. More quarrelling began until all Splashheart could hear was growling and hissing. Brindlestar appeared on the highcliff with Birchthorn at her side, she raised her tail to silence the quarrelling warriors.

"I know most of you, including me, are irritated by Duskclan's wrong doing, but we can't jump to conclusions," Brindlestar advised.

"This isn't the first time it's happened," A cat growled. Splashheart couldn't see who it was.

"Yeah, Screechclaw's right, Duskclan have invaded our territory more than once and they have always gotten away with it, we have to attack!" Another meow called to Brindlestar.

"Birchthorn, Splashheart and I will go to the Duskclan camp and speak to Nightstar, I'm sure there's an explanation," Brindlestar padded down the slope to get to the ground and signalled with her tail for Splashheart and Birchthorn to follow her. The clan went silent until they had left the camp, when they were gone Splashheart heard the fighting begin again.

"Hopefully they don't kill each other while we're gone," Brindlestar joked. Neither Splashheart nor Birchthorn replied, they just kept going toward the camp. When they arrived at the border Brindlestar sat down and waited for a patrol to meet them. Eventually a patrol padded past the border and saw them sitting there, Splashheart recognized Badgerfang at the head of the patrol from the last gathering, she didn't recognize the other two cats who followed behind him.

"Greetings Badgerfang, we wish to speak with Nightstar," Brindlestar meowed calmly. Badgerfang nodded and allowed them to cross the border, Badgerfang lead the way and the other two flanked them on each side, no one spoke while they made their way toward the camp. When they eventually arrived Duskclan went silent and Duskthorn the deputy of Duskclan sprinted to the leaders den quickly followed out by Nightstar.

"What is this?" Nightstar hissed as soon as she spotted Brindlestar.

"We have simply come to ask why your warriors have gone over the border," Brindlestar meowed calmly, though Splashheart saw her claws dig into the ground.

"My warriors have done nothing of the sort, now if that's all you've come for then leave at once!" Nightstar growled, she shooed them away with her tail and turned around padding toward her den.

"You have made a terrible mistake Nightstar," Brindlestar muttered just loud enough so Nightstar could hear

"Did you just threaten me in my own camp?" Nightstar asked Brindlestar without turning to face her.

"Yes, and you should take it as a threat because my clan will gladly fight you for territory, now we are leaving," Brindlestar replied with an annoyed lash of her tail. She turned around and left the camp with Splashheart and Birchthorn following her.

Both of them were surprised at Brindlestar's threat.

 _Did she just ask for a battle?_ Splashheart wondered.


	13. Chapter 11

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 11**

Brindlestar had returned from Duskclan with Birchthorn and Splashheart following her seeming very surprised. Swiftleap stood up and sat below the highcliff with Dapplecoat at his side; Brindlestar leaped up to the highcliff and addressed her clan.

"Nightstar has refused to admit that her warriors have crossed our borders," Brindlestar growled. Gasps of shock rang through the clearing a few low growls mixed in as well.

"What are we going to do then?" Swiftleap asked his leader.

"We will fight for the border, because Nightstar seems to think she can get away with this," Brindlestar replied so loud that her meow echoed through the clearing.

Swiftleap looked around and saw that the queens and elders were staring at their leader with terrified looks in their eyes, Cherrywhisker sheltered her kits beneath her tail and Swiftleap saw Chestfall stand over his mate, showing his protection over her.

"Swiftleap, I'm scared," Dapplecoat whispered.

"Don't be, I will protect you," Swiftleap gave his mate a soothing lick on her cheek but she still didn't seem to calm down.

"We will attack when the moon is at its highest that way we have the element of surprise," Brindlestar connived, she leaped down from highcliff and began planning the battle out by marking it with her claw in the ground.

"Are we attacking tonight?" Pip asked.

"No, we will attack two sunrises from now, that way we have time to prepare the apprentices for battle," Brindlestar meowed, her eyes were filled with pure hatred and her neck fur was bristling.

Swiftleap looked at his mate who had also turned to face him; they both looked at each other with worry and then faced the plan scored into the ground.

"These two dots here are Birchthorn and I, we will be sitting on the border waiting while the rest of you wait in the trees, when a patrol arrives we will tell them we wish to apologise to Nightstar. When you hear me say Nightstar, that's when Larchclaw, Swiftleap and Tumblefoot will jump from the trees and land on the warriors," Brindlestar planned.

"What happens if there is an apprentice with them?" Tumblefoot questioned.

"Then we will let them escape so they can tell their pathetic clan that we are waiting, when the rest of the clan arrive that's when the real battle begins," Brindlestar purred mischievously.

"Brindlestar, this is crazy, we can't just attack a clan because they crossed a border," Swiftleap turned around saw Wolfpaw glaring at Brindlestar.

"What gives you the right to question your leader?" Brindlestar hissed. Wolfpaw lowered his head and allowed her to speak.

"How dare you, he is my kit!" It was Lightwhisker who had growled at Brindlestar this time, she turned and batted Swiftleap's mother with her paw knocking her to the ground, gasps of shock hit the clearing and went silent. Swiftleap went to help his mother up, there was blood oozing from three strikes along her cheek, Swiftleap hissed at Brindlestar and allowed Splashheart to help their mother.

"I…I am so-" Brindlestar began but was cut off by Swiftleap.

"So mouse-brained?" Swiftleap growled at his leader, who stared at him with horror and regret in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear," Brindlestar whined. Swiftleap simply leaned in close to her face so that he was only a whisker-length away from her.

"Never hurt my mother again," Swiftleap whispered before padding away towards the medicine den. Swiftleap was aware of the whole clan staring at him as he walked away but he didn't care, he had defended his mother and that was all that mattered.

"Well, as I was saying we will…" Brindlestar's meow trailed off as Swiftleap got further away.

"Are you alright?" Swiftleap asked his mother as soon as he arrived in the medicine den.

"I'm fine, are you?" Lightwhisker meowed, giving her kit a swift lick on the forehead.

"I am alright; Brindlestar has lost it completely if she thinks this plan is going to work," Swiftleap added. Lightwhisker and Splashheart nodded in agreement.

"Swiftleap, you're needed out here," Swiftleap turned around and saw Chestfall, his brother, poking his head through the entrance to the medicine den. Swiftleap faced his mother one more time before following his brother out of the medicine den.

"Toadleap, you will take over Swiftleap's role in the attack," Brindlestar advised, just loud enough for Swiftleap to hear as well, he nodded in agreement and sat down in the circle of cat surrounding Brindlestar and Birchthorn.

"The rest of you will be waiting in the bushes behind me and Birchthorn, when you see Duskclan cats begin to appear you leap out of the bushes and help attack," Brindlestar ordered.

"This is so exciting, a real battle!" Springpaw jumped gleefully around her brother, who didn't look nearly as excited.

"Springpaw, I have asked Tumblefoot to be your mentor while I'm bearing these kits," Ashclaw had appeared in front of the apprentice with Tumblefoot at her side, Springpaw's eyes lit up and she went to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Well I suppose we should begin with some fighting exercises, come with me," Tumblefoot purred, signalling with his tail for Springpaw to follow him, Springpaw jumped beside the tom.

"Come on Wolfpaw, we'll be joining Tumblefoot and Springpaw in their fighting session," Jaypelt called to his apprentice.

"Well I suppose we should practice as well, just to remind ourselves," Swiftleap told Dapplecoat, she looked at him and nodded.


	14. Chapter 12

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 12**

 _I can't believe this is happening…_ Splashheart thought to herself. Her and Swamppaw were waiting behind an old juniper bush for injured cats to come to them, the battle that Roarclan had been planning for was about to begin and every cat around her was waiting anxiously for a patrol to appear at the border.

Suddenly Splashheart heard voices begin to approach and the sound of paws treading on leaves and twigs became louder. When they saw Brindlestar and Birchthorn they stopped, Splashheart peeked through a hole in the bush and saw three warriors with a smaller cat beside them.

"Is that an apprentice?" Swamppaw whispered.

"Hush," Splashheart replied.

"What is it now?" One of the warriors growled.

"We are here to apologise to _Nightstar,_ " Brindlestar meowed. Splashheart looked up and saw three shadows begin to fall from the trees, they each landed squarely on the warriors, taking them by surprise.

"Run Owlpaw, get help!" A she-cat meowed to the apprentice; she sprinted away from the warriors and disappeared through the tree.

"You're going to need more than help," Brindlestar whispered to the she-cat, she flicked the tip of her tail signalling for the rest of her warriors to pour out of the bushes, the Duskclan warriors eyes filled with horror and they began to wriggle and fight but the Roarclan warriors were too strong for them.

"You know we aren't afraid to end your _pathetic_ lives," Brindlestar spat. Soon after Nightstar had appeared with her clan at her side, the three Roarclan warriors let the Duskclan warriors free, and padded behind Brindlestar. Brindlestar and Nightstar faced each other for a while until Brindlestar finally spoke.

"You know you can admit to crossing the border meaning this battle doesn't have to take place," Brindlestar meowed to Nightstar.

"And allow you mouse-brains to win this battle? I don't think so," Nightstar growled, she leaped at Brindlestar and landed on her shoulders.

"Big mistake," Brindlestar chuckled; Birchthorn shoved Nightstar off of Brindlestar and scratched her cheek with his forepaw. She ran toward her clan and ordered them to attack and Splashheart saw a throng of fighting cats appear in front of her.

Swiftleap was attacking a white she-cat and Chestfall was raking his claws down a tom's flank. She looked around for her friend Dapplecoat but she couldn't see her through the battling cats. She suddenly spotted Dapplecoat fighting beneath a large black and brown tom who was standing on top of her shoulders holding her down, he beared his teeth and looked straight at her neck.

 _No!_ Splashheart shot out of the bush and raced for the tom only to be stopped by two cats rolling in a mat of fur straight toward her, she dodged them and ran straight into the tom shoving him off Dapplecoat.

Dapplecoat looked at Splashheart in surprise and then nodded before racing back into the battle. Splashheart turned around and saw the tom racing toward her, she jumped up straight in the air and ran down the toms back causing him to run straight into a tree behind her. She quickly made her way back to the juniper bush where Swamppaw was but while she was running back to it she felt a huge weight land squarely on her shoulders, holding her down. She turned her head slightly and saw a paw on her shoulder; she reached as far as she could and bit down hard on the paw, causing the weight to be taken off of her. She kept running toward the bush and just as she was about to leap behind it another weight landed on her this time, she could face the cat, and it was a tom.

"Where do you think you're going?" The tom hissed, she thrashed beneath him and struggled to set herself free.

"Splashheart!" she heard Swamppaw shout from the bush, she faced the bush and shook her head, the tom hadn't heard the call from her apprentice. He beared his teeth and went straight for Splashheart's neck. Splashheart stopped struggling and closed her eyes, admitting defeat. Suddenly the weight was released off of her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Swamppaw's frail body lying on the ground beside her.

"Swamppaw…" Splashheart got up and picked up her apprentice by his scruff, making her way back to the juniper bush. She arrived in the bush and examined Swamppaw.

 _Thank Starclan, he's only winded…_ Splashheart faced the sky with deep thanks.

"Splashheart, you've got to help her!" Wolfpaw's grief filled meow sounded from outside the juniper bush, she looked out and saw Springpaw laying on the ground, blood oozing out of her neck. She hurried the apprentices in and tried to get Springpaw's attention, she wasn't responding.

"Wolfpaw get me some cobweb," Splashheart ordered. The apprentice stood beside his sister staring at her in horror, he grabbed the cobweb and placed it in front of Splashheart. She shoved it up against Springpaw's neck but it just kept filling with blood.

"Springpaw, get up please!" Wolfpaw pleaded, she didn't respond, Springpaw was dead.

"I'm sorry Wolfpaw," Splashheart grieved, placing her tail on his shoulder.

He edged away from her and closed his eyes, shortly after he shot them open, his eyes filled with pure hatred, he sprinted out of the clearing and went straight toward a large golden tabby tom. He leaped on top of him and ripped the back of neck fur straight off, the tom let out an agonizing yelp of pain, louder than all the quarrelling cats. They went silent and looked at the two fighting cats.

"This is for my sister!" Wolfpaw growled. He shoved the tom to the ground and bit down hard on his neck, not letting him go until the tom stopped convulsing and lay dead on the ground.

"Lionfern!" A ginger and white she-cat yelped, a few cats lowered their heads in grief and others just sat and watched the she-cat. Wolfpaw made his way toward Brindlestar and then he sat in front of her.

"This is what your stupid border is worth, the lives of so many innocent cats, including my sister; I will never accept you as my leader ever!" Wolfpaw hissed at his leader, she stared at him in horror.

"This apprentice is right, thanks to you Brindlestar many-" Nightstar was interrupted by Wolfpaw.

"You can't say anything Nightstar, you let this happen and you could have stopped it by admitting that your cats had crossed the border, but you're so up yourself that you had to put your clan's lives at risk just to prove you're not a mouse-brain, well you are, you all are!" Wolfpaw faced all of the warriors around him and glared at each and every one of them, even from his own clan.

"Wolfpaw how can you be so disrespectful?" Brindlestar scolded the apprentice.

"How can I be disrespectful? Did you not see the sky when this battle began? Starclan did not approve of this," Wolfpaw hissed facing the sky, every cat looked up at the sky as well and saw that there were no stars in the sky, instead the sky was covered in clouds that covered their ancestors.

"Wolfpaw is right, I should have seen that this battle would end badly but all I did was allow it to go on," Splashheart came out from the bush and agreed with Wolfpaw. Suddenly the sky brightened up and every cat looked up to see the first rays of dawn shining through the clouds. A few Starclan warriors remained but they too began to disappear as dawn broke through, every cat looked around the clearing and that there were a lot of dead cats lying around them.

"Dapple…Dapplecoat?" Swiftleap's grief stricken meow sounded from beside Splashheart she looked ahead of him and saw a dark brown tabby she-cat lying motionless on the ground, Splashheart raced toward her friend and examined her body.

"She's dead!" Splashheart whined, she flopped down beside her friend and placed her forepaws on her motionless body. Swiftleap appeared beside her and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Dapplecoat; I promised I would protect you," Swiftleap grieved, he sat down beside his mate and rested his tail on Splashheart's shoulder, trying to sooth her. Splashheart shoved her muzzle into her fur, soaking her pelt with tears.

"Has anybody seen Batbelly?" A she-cat's terrified voice sounded from the other side of the clearing.

"He's dead Daybrook…" A tom told her, she collapsed against his chest, and he gave her a few soothing licks.


	15. Chapter 13

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 13**

The cats going to the gathering padded silently together flanking each other in grief, four sunrises had passed since the battle over the Duskclan border, neither one of the clans had won the battle or lost it.  
Chestfall hadn't wanted to go to the gathering, instead he wanted to stay at camp with his mate and recovering mother but Brindlestar had personally asked him to join the gathering patrol as well as Swiftleap, Whitenose, Screechclaw, Appleskip, Leafclaw, Pip and Wolfpaw. She hadn't asked many cats to join as most of the clan were still recovering from injuries or grief.

"We're here, I know most of you wish that you weren't here but please seem as strong as any healthy warrior so the other clans don't think we are too weak," Brindlestar advised.

They all padded in slowly with their heads high and their tails sticking straight up. Brindlestar leaped to the top of the great log to sit beside the other leaders, Chestfall saw her and Nightstar nod at each other before she took her spot beside the other leaders.

Flintstar stood up and told the clans about a stray dog that had made its way into their territory. Unfortunately Ferretsight, the deputy of Breezeclan, had been killed by the dog but Beechvine had become the new deputy. A few cheers rang throughout the clearing but they had only come from Streamclan and Breezeclan, Stormstar stood up and addressed the clans.

"Streamclan is thriving; there are more fish in the river than our clan has ever seen! Smallsky, unfortunately fell into the river and drowned but she will never be forgotten," Stormstar added.

"If they think that's unfortunate, wait until they hear about Roarclan and Duskclan," A she-cat from Duskclan muttered just loud enough for Chestfall to hear. Chestfall looked up and saw that Brindlestar had stepped forward.

"A few sunrises ago, Duskclan and Roarclan had a battle over a border and many cats were killed or injured in the process, Nightstar and I will be addressing each cat together," Brindlestar meowed, she allowed Nightstar to step forward .

"Duskclan has had to say goodbye to Lionfern, Sapclaw, Whitespots and Hayleaf, we wish them good hunting," Nightstar and most of the cats including Chestfall looked at the sky as well. Chestfall saw very distinct stars shining above the rest and guessed that was those four dead warriors. Chestfall looked at the great log and saw Brindlestar standing in front again.

"Roarclan has grieved for the loss of Dapplecoat, Juniperfrost, Squeakfern, Jaypelt and Springpaw, we will always remember these-" Brindlestar was cut off as Wolfpaw's meow sounded above hers.

"Springpaw would still be here if it weren't for your ignorance, they all would!" Wolfpaw growled. He had taken his sister's death just as hard as Chestfall had taken his son's death. Chestfall saw Leafclaw calm Wolfpaw and allow Brindlestar to continue.

"Yes, I know and I am so sorry, as I was saying these warriors will never be forgotten or missed," Brindlestar grieved. She faced the sky as well but this time Chestfall didn't look up he looked at Nightstar and Brindlestar, they were both comforting each other.

"I'm so sorry Dapplecoat, please forgive me," Chestfall heard his brother behind him and turned around to face him. Swiftleap looked down and saw his brother staring at him; they both stared at each other for a little before padding toward each other and rubbing themselves against each other.

"Remember Swiftleap, you still have one kit down here and he is the most important thing right now," Chestfall reminded his brother. Swiftleap nodded and faced the sky once more, while they made their way back to the Roarclan camp most of the warriors were silent, only the slight scurrying of prey against the forest floor edged through the silence.

"Leafclaw, are you alright?" Chestfall looked ahead and saw Whitenose comforting the she-cat.

"I'm fine, Whitenose," She replied sternly, not facing the him. Whitenose seemed a bit disappointed at her tone so he trotted forward and kept pace with Brindlestar.

"He is trying his hardest to find a mate but no she-cat is interested," Swiftleap appeared beside Chestfall and told him about his kit.

"Well, he was the first to point out Flowerstep when she died," Chestfall meowed remembering the little tom bursting up from beside the dead she-cat when the badgers had raided through the camp. Chestfall shivered at the thought of badgers and faced Swiftleap again.

"I just hope he finds one before his time is up, Roarclan has had some of the worst things happened to it lately, meaning there is a lot of wounded or dead cats," Swiftleap grieved. Chestfall rested his tail on his brothers shoulder to soothe him.

"Everything goes away…" Chestfall meowed, giving his brothers drooping ear a soothing lick, he padded a little ahead towards Wolfpaw and to make sure he was ok.

"What do you want?" Wolfpaw growled.

"I came to see how you were doing," Chestfall replied, trying not to be hurt by his brother's tone.

"I am obviously not fine Chestfall, my sister is dead and she wasn't the first of my littermates to go, my brother died too," Wolfpaw hung his head in sadness and didn't face Chestfall.

"Well maybe there's another she-cat in your mind?" Chestfall inquired, Wolfpaw's head popped up and he glared at Chestfall.

"Are you asking me who I like?" Wolfpaw hissed.

"I guess I am, who is it?" Chestfall chuckled.

"I don't like any cat!" Wolfpaw retaliated; he sprinted ahead of him and left Chestfall all alone.

 _Surely he likes somebody?_


	16. Chapter 14

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 14**

 _I promised I would protect you Dapplecoat…_ Swiftleap hadn't slept at all, his thoughts were too haunted by Dapplecoat's dead corpse beneath his paws and he still remembered it as if it were sitting at his paws right now, her neck oozing blood and her eyes pure white with the occasional scratch on her pelt.

"Swiftleap, can't you sleep?" Swiftleap looked in front of him and saw Sagewillow sitting in front of him, with deep concern in her bright blue eyes.

"No, I can't stop thinking about Dapplecoat…" Swiftleap grieved, slowly facing her old nest. Swiftleap hadn't allowed any cat to sleep there because some of Dapplecoat's sweet scent still remained.

"I can't sleep either," Sagewillow added. She stood up and signalled for Swiftleap to follow, Swiftleap realised that the she-cat was rather healthy for how old she was.

"Why can't you sleep?" Swiftleap asked the ginger she-cat.

"I just couldn't," she answered. Swiftleap began looking down her pelt and realised there was a deep wound in her side that hadn't been treated.

"Every other cat has been treated Sagewillow, you can get that checked out," Swiftleap advised.

Sagewillow covered the wound with her tail and looked at Swiftleap, he shoved her tail out of the way and began cleaning the dried blood off of the scratch. Sagewillow winced when Swiftleap began but eventually she got used to it and laid down so he could continue. He finished cleaning it and got some cobweb so he could pat it down on the scratch to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Swiftleap, that feels a lot better," Sagewillow purred, she faced him and stared at him for a bit until eventually standing up and heading back into the den.

 _Swiftleap…_ Swiftleap heard a soft murmur drift into his ear and realised that there was a faint outline of a she-cat beside him.

"Dapplecoat?" Swiftleap whispered, he turned around saw his dead mate's outline behind him, she nodded at him.

 _I have come to warn you,_ she explained.

"Warn me about what?" Swiftleap questioned. She touched her paw to his forehead, causing the world around Swiftleap to go black and then turn into a bright green landscape full of blooming flowers and flourishing trees.

 _Do you see?_ Dapplecoat asked. Swiftleap took another look around and couldn't see anything.

"No, I can't see anything this place is beautiful, it reminds me of Roarclan during Greenleaf."

 _Look closer,_ Dapplecoat ordered. Swiftleap looked deep into the bushes and high in the trees, he realised that the trees were slowly dying and the ground beneath him became hard and dull.

"What's happening?" Swiftleap gasped. He looked back at his mate but she was gone, Swiftleap had been left alone in the dead forest.

 _Oh it's so sad,_ a voice mocked into his ear.

"Who's there?" Swiftleap growled, he whipped his head around and saw a dark brown tom with white paws staring at him.

 _My name is Whitefoot; I was the deputy of Roarclan a while ago,_ Whitefoot described.

"What do you want, what did you do with Dapplecoat?" Swiftleap growled at the tom

 _She was gone before I got here!_ Whitefoot retaliated.

"Are you what caused this death?" Swiftleap hissed with an annoyed lash of his tail.

 _No, but I wasn't the best cat back in Roarclan…_ Whitefoot admitted.

"You're in the dark forest aren't you?" Swiftleap padded backward a bit so he wasn't as close to Whitefoot.

 _I killed my mate and kits…_ Whitefoot muttered. Swiftleap stared at him in awe.

"Why would you do that?" Swiftleap exclaimed.

 _Because I found out the kits weren't mine and she had mated with another cat!_ Whitefoot meowed, his meow filled with grief.

"That's no reason to kill her!" Swiftleap burst out; Whitefoot looked at him, his gaze filled with surprise.

 _Well that is why I was sent to this horrible place…_ Whitefoot commented.

"Anyway I'm sure you didn't want to talk to me about that so why are you here?" Swiftleap questioned the tom.

 _Because I have come to warn you,_ Whitefoot demanded.

"Why would you want to warn me, you're evil," Swiftleap inquired. Whitefoot whipped his head around so he was facing Swiftleap.

 _I'm not evil! Now remember Swiftleap a great death will come and allow darkness to rise and take over the forest…_ Whitefoot's figure trailed away and Swiftleap was brought back into the Roarclan camp, just below the highcliff.

He turned around and padded back into the den when he arrived he saw that Sagewillow was waiting in her nest for his return. When she saw he was back she quickly lay her head down and covered her nose with her tail. Swiftleap shrugged and made his way to his nest before placing his head on his paws and drifting to sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 15**

"It's because of me…it's my fault…" Chestfall whimpered. He knew what his brother thought about him after his father's death, his brother had always thought that Chestfall had been the reason for his father's death.

"It is nobody's fault," Chestfall heard a voice whisper in reply to his comment. He turned around and saw his father standing above him.

"I'm so sorry!" Chestfall stood up and collapsed into his father's chest; his father hooked his tail around his kit and began softly licking his head.

"Look, sometimes bad things happen…and there's nothing you can do about it," Moonblaze meowed. Chestfall edged away from his father and looked straight at him, so that he was only a whisker-length from his face.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed with you," Chestfall whined, Moonblaze stared directly into his eyes.

"If you had stayed with me, you and Wolfpaw would be dead as well," Moonblaze reminded him.

"I did nothing!" Chestfall growled, half at himself.

"You did everything you could Chestfall," Moonblaze soothed.

"I just wish I could end my pathetic life, my own brother doesn't even speak to me anymore," Chestfall grieved, remembering an argument he had with his brother about their dead father.

"Chestfall, there's always going to be someone in life who dislikes you and there is always going to be someone in life who loves you deeply, it is your decision who you choose to follow…" Moonblaze's voice trailed off as the sky behind him began to light up and Chestfall quickly realised that he was waking up.

"Father, please don't leave me again!" Chestfall raced toward the tom, but he simply came closer to waking up. The light suddenly became so bright that Chestfall couldn't bear it; he closed his eyes and woke quickly after in the warriors den with his brother sitting above him.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," Swiftleap meowed sternly.

"I…I'm sorry…" Chestfall stammered, his brother glared at him with deep contempt in his amber eyes. Chestfall stood up and gave himself a quick grooming before padding out into the clearing.

"Redfeather has ordered you to lead a border patrol with Swallowfall and Sweettuft to Breezeclan," Swiftleap told his brother. Chestfall nodded and padded toward the two she-cats.

"Are you ready?" Sweettuft asked Chestfall cheerfully.

"I'm just going to check on Honeypelt and then we can go to the Breezeclan border," Chestfall replied, the two she-cats nodded and sat down next each other.

"I'm fine Chestfall," Honeypelt had heard his reply to the she-cats and had called to him through the nursery wall, he turned around trotted toward the she-cats.

"Let's go," He mewed when he arrived; they both stood up and followed him out of the camp. He started to head toward the Breezeclan border.

"What's that smell?" Sweettuft asked Chestfall. He turned around and saw her part her jaws toward a bush, Chestfall sniffed at the bush and caught an odd aroma from it.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, let's keep going," Chestfall advised, signalling with his tail toward the Breezeclan border. Sweettuft ignored him and pounced over the bush, a loud bang shot through the air followed by a cut-off whine. Swallowfall rushed through the bush with Chestfall behind her, he poked his head through the bush after her and saw a twoleg running toward them with a long rod in its left paw.

"Sweettuft…" Swallowfall's grief filled meow sounded from in front of Chestfall, he looked over at the two she-cats and saw Sweettuft lying motionless on the ground with a hole in the side of her chest. He looked back at the twoleg and saw that it was standing directly above Swallowfall. It quickly swooped her up and shoved her in a shiny spider-web type thing. It looked at Sweettuft and left her there, beginning to walk away.

Chestfall quickly leapt out of the bush and bit the twoleg's forearm, it easily shook him off and hit him against a tree, he stood up quickly after and saw that Swallowfall had been taken by the twoleg and Sweettuft had been left for dead. Chestfall limped toward the she-cat and noticed there was something shiny lodged in her chest where the hole was.

"Get it…out it…hurts…" Sweettuft gasped. Chestfall pressed on the fur around the hole so that the small shiny object would slide out and it eventually came far enough so that Chestfall could grab it with his teeth. Sweettuft breathed a huge sigh of relief when the object was out of her chest.

"Are you bleeding?" Chestfall asked the she-cat. She looked at the hole and shook her head, she flopped her head back down and her eyes began to close.

"Tell my mother and brother that I love them…" Sweettuft's eyes began to close and Chestfall felt even more guilt pour over him, he flicked his ear up to try and hear.

"Swallowfall…Sweettuft…" he caught a slight caterwaul of grief but it was quickly swallowed up by the roar of a monster. _I'm sorry, both of you…_ Chestfall hung his head and shame before picking up Sweetuft's limp body and dragging her back to camp. He arrived back in camp and collapsed to the ground, Moonpelt and Tumblefoot were the first to appear beside Sweettuft, horror filling their eyes.

"Where's Swallowfall?" Leafclaw's shaken meow asked from beside Chestfall. He faced the she-cat, also Swallowfall's mother and shook his head slowly and she hung her head low and faced the ground.

"When will this end Chestfall?" Swiftleap's angry growl sounded from behind the huddle of cats and they parted to let him through.

"What do you mean?" Chestfall whimpered. Swiftleap slowly made his way toward his brother.

"Well first it was Moonblaze and now it is Swallowfall and Sweettuft!" Swiftleap hissed, gasps of shock hit the clearing at Swiftleap's comment.

"I didn't mean it I was just-" Chestfall was cut off by Honeypelt appearing in front of him to face Swiftleap.

"My mate has nothing to with this; he at least tried to help these cats!" Honeypelt snarled at Swiftleap, with an angry lash of her tail. Swiftleap batted the she-cat with his paw, claws sheathed and faced Chestfall again. Chestfall stood up straight away and leaped on his brother, pinning him to the ground.

"You hurt her again and I'll kill you myself, I don't care if we _were_ brothers but we definitely aren't now!" Chestfall let his brother go and stormed off toward the medicine den, he was aware that most of the cats were staring at him but he didn't care, he just kept limping forward.


	18. Chapter 16

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 16**

 _What have I done?_ Swiftleap watched as his brother stormed off toward the medicine den, he kept staring until he saw that he was in the medicine den.

"Swiftleap, are you alright?" Swiftleap turned around and saw Sagewillow staring at him.

"I just lost my brother; he was the only cat that loved me after Dapplecoat passed…" Swiftleap drooped his head down and realised that Sagewillow had craned her neck down so she could face him.

"You still have your mother, sister and…you have me," Sagewillow added. She lifted her head up and trotted away towards Sweettuft's limp body, Swiftleap stared after her in surprise. _She loves me?_

"Somebody help me!" Swiftleap shot his head up and cocked his ears over to the nursery; he faced the medicine den and saw Chestfall burst out, followed quickly by Splashheart.

"Chestfall, you're injured!" Splashheart scolded the tom. Chestfall turned around and glared at her, showing no emotion in his eyes. Swiftleap faced the nursery once more and saw Ashclaw sprint out, her eyes filled with horror.

"What's wrong Ashclaw?" Shredflame, her mate, asked the she-cat. She stared at him and shook her head slowly.

"She just started bleeding…" Ashclaw whispered. Chestfall had heard what she said and instantly dashed to the nursery, Splashheart trotted quickly behind him.

"Honeypelt?" Chestfall's shriek split the clearing, a few birds flew out of a tree above the camp. A few cats hung their heads low and others just sat there waiting for another call.

A few moments had passed and nobody had heard anything. Ashclaw had been given some medicine for shock from Swamppaw while Splashheart and Chestfall stayed in the nursery. The eerie silence in the clearing made Swiftleap shudder.

Suddenly the ferns that covered the entrance to the nursery rustled and Splashheart slumped out and collapsed to the ground in tears. She was quickly comforted by Swamppaw, he leaned closer to her so Splashheart could whisper something to him. He stood back in shock at what she had said, then trotted into the nursery and came out shortly after followed by Chestfall with one little kit in his jaws.

"Is it?" Ashclaw asked Chestfall wearily. He placed the kit down and allowed Swamppaw to groom it with soft rasps of his tongue.

"Honeypelt has died… She gave birth to one beautiful kit before she transcended into Starclan," Chestfall choked as if his words were stuck in his throat like a bad bit of prey. A grieving caterwaul sounded from behind Swiftleap, it was Reedthorn, Honeypelt's mother.

"What are you going to call the tom?" A voice asked from behind the cluster of cats surrounding Sweetuft's body. Chestfall picked up the tom by his scruff and allowed the clan to the see the kit; it was a little tom with a pure white coat.

"I am going to call him Hopekit, for the all the hope that he would survive," Chestfall gave the kit a little nudge with his nose.

The kit squeaked and opened its eyes slightly; showing two bright blue eyes like shimmering stars glistening in the moonlight that had swallowed the clearing after Honeypelt had died. Swiftleap nodded his approval and saw Splashheart and Swamppaw gently carrying Honeypelt's body out and laying it down next to Sweettuft.

"I think it's beautiful," Reedthorn mewed. Chestfall nodded and saw Larchclaw, his last fully grown kit that was still alive, returning from the night border patrol. He stopped dead when he saw his mother's body lying beside Sweettuft's. He ran to his mother and collapsed beside her, slightly nudging her to attempt to wake her up but when she didn't respond he burst into tears and fell onto her shoulder.

"Larchclaw, come meet your brother," Swamppaw meowed, as he had walked over to the teary tom. Larchclaw looked up and saw the kit at Chestfall's paws, then he stood up and padded over to his new brother.

"What's his name?" Larchlaw asked his father. He leaned down to give the kit a lick on the forehead but when he placed his head down the kit grabbed his head and latched on so that when Larchclaw brought his face up he had a kit attached to it. Chestfall grabbed the kit by its scruff and placed it on the ground once more.

"His name is Hopekit," Chestfall mewed, staring at the little kit.

"I love it," Larchclaw gave the kit a soft lick on the ear and padded back to his mother. Swiftleap looked around the clearing for Splashheart and immediately found her sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. He padded toward her and sat down next to her.

"What's it going to eat?" Swiftleap asked his sister. Splashheart grabbed a mouse from the pile of prey and mashed it into the ground with her paw and grabbed a pawful of slimey stuff from around the stomach.

"Isn't that mouse-bile?" Swamppaw had arrived beside her and questioned his mentor, she nodded.

"If I mix this with some honey it should resemble milk," Splashheart advised, she faced both of the toms and waited for their approval. Swamppaw nodded, quickly followed by Swiftleap.

"I'll go get him and see what he thinks," Swamppaw padded toward the kit with the 'milk' in his jaws. Swiftleap and Splashheart watched as Hopekit licked up the produce, he jumped back from it originally but eventually became used to it and scooped up the rest. Swamppaw padded towards Swiftleap and Splashheart and nodded.

"Did he like it?" Splashheart asked her apprentice.

"Well…he didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either," Swamppaw explained. Swiftleap trotted away towards Sagewillow, allowing the two medicine cats to talk.

"Would you like something to eat?" Swiftleap asked the she-cat. She faced him and nodded, not showing any emotion.

"I'll get you a nice juicy vole," Swiftleap made his way toward the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole to give to Sagewillow. His belly grumbled and he decided to grab himself a mouse as well, he gave Sagewillow the vole and began munching on his mouse. When they finished they lay down next to each other and began sharing tongues.


	19. Chapter 17

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 17**

Several moons had passed and Hopekit had become Hopepaw with Chestfall as his mentor, Chestfall was surprised that Brindlestar had allowed him to mentor his own kit. Appleskip had moved to the nursery and according to Splashheart, Ashclaw would have her kits in about two moons.

"Father, can we go hunting with Wolfheart and Pip?" Hopepaw asked his father with determination seeping out of his eyes.

"I don't know, Pip has been doing a lot lately, he should have a rest," Chestfall replied to his kit. He stared at Pip with deep admiration for the young tom, he had worked so hard to be welcomed in the clan but some cats still didn't like him.

"Do you want to join our training session, Wolfheart?" Hopepaw exclaimed to the tom. He nodded and followed them to the training hollow, as soon as they arrived in the hollow Hopepaw immediately dropped his tail to the ground.

"What's wrong Hopepaw?" Chestfall asked his kit, Hopepaw stared at his father.

"I don't like fighting, because I know I'll never be as good as you are!" Hopepaw shouted at his father, Chestfall took a step back from his kit.

"Of course you will, you are me and more," Chestfall sat beside his kit and placed his tail on his shoulder.

Hopepaw looked at him and nodded, quickly leaping up onto his father. Chestfall played along with his kit by flopping to the ground and allowing Hopepaw to nibble on his ear, Chestfall shoved him off and saw Hopepaw flop to the ground before standing up and facing his father.

"We're pals right?" Hopepaw asked gleefully.

"Right," Chestfall replied, with a slight nod of his head.

"And we'll always be together right?" Hopepaw meowed, waving his tail happily. Chestfall looked away from his kit and faced the ground trying not show any emotion even though he knew deep inside he was feeling a deep sadness.

"How about you try that new move on me Hopepaw?" Wolfheart suddenly appeared in between the two and questioned the apprentice.

"Ok!" Hopepaw responded. Chestfall heard the two scuffling behind him and quickly turned around to see Hopepaw holding Wolfheart down with his two front paws.

"Need some help?" Chestfall chuckled, he nodded at his apprentice and saw Wolfheart shoot up and give his chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

"I smell a mouse," Hopepaw whispered. Chestfall and Wolfheart looked at the apprentice and saw him attempting a hunting crouch.

"Lower your tail and step lighter," Chestfall hinted, slightly touching his kit's back with his tail. Hopepaw didn't respond, he simply lowered his tail and began to step lighter as he was told. Once he was close enough he leaped into the bush ahead of him and came back out soon after with a plump mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Great catch!" Wolfheart praised the apprentice; Chestfall nodded his approval and signalled for the two to follow him back to camp.

"Do you have a crush on any cat, Wolfheart?" Hopepaw suddenly meowed; Wolfheart looked at Chestfall before facing the apprentice and answering his question.

"No, most of the she-cats in our clan are taken," Wolfheart whined, lowering his head slightly to the ground. Chestfall felt a deep sympathy for his brother and shared his pain at the same time, he missed Honeypelt as much as a kit missed its mother.

"Well, there is one she-cat I'd do anything to be with," Hopepaw clawed something into the ground with one of his claws, Chestfall couldn't see what it was.

"Briarpaw, Spotpaw! Get back here at once!" Birchthorn's growl pounded from behind the three cats, shortly after Briarpaw and Spotpaw shot into the clearing, Briarpaw crashed straight into Hopepaw, while Spotpaw crashed into Wolfheart's leg.

"Uh…hi Briarpaw," Hopepaw meowed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, she quickly jumped off him, not replying, and sprinted up a tree followed by Spotpaw. Birchthorn shot into the clearing with Larchclaw at his side.

"Where are they?" Larchclaw hissed, his pelt was covered in mud and twigs, and his pelt was sticking up everywhere. Silent chuckles sounded from the tree above.

"Shh, you'll give us away!" Spotpaw growled silently.

"What happened?" Chestfall asked the enraged Larchclaw, suppressing a _mroww_ of laughter.

"Those two were asked to find two bits of prey, instead they filled leaves with mud and climbed up trees to drop them on top of _us,_ " Larchclaw slowly turned his head toward Birchthorn, who only had a few spots on him.

"Argh!" Spotpaw suddenly dropped from the tree and landed hard on the ground, he lay motionless beneath it; Briarpaw sprinted down from the tree and looked at her brother, giving him a little nudge.

"Somebody get Splashheart!" She pleaded to the cats around her, no one moved, they just stood there staring at the little tom, Hopepaw padded toward the she-cat and allowed her to rest on his shoulder.

"Well?" Hopepaw growled to the warriors, he faced Chestfall directly and Chestfall understood that he wanted him to go, he turned tail and fled out of the clearing as fast as his paws was take him. Once he arrived in camp he bolted toward the medicine den just as Splashheart was padding out, he accidentally ran into her and made her drop the bundle of herbs she had in her jaws.

"Do you mind?" She hissed, leaning down to clean up the herbs. Chestfall helped her and then told her what had happened.

"He is in the training hollow," Chestfall meowed. She nodded and grabbed a few herbs from the medicine den, she told Swamppaw where she was going and they both left the clearing.

"Finally, you have to help him!" Briarpaw screeched, lying beside her unconscious brother. Splashheart placed the herbs down next to the apprentice and examined his body, she stopped towards his forepaw and Chestfall could see a pool of blood around it.

"Wolfheart get me some cobwebs," Splashheart demanded, the grey tom nodded and leaped out of the clearing into a nearby tree.

"Come on Spotpaw, you can survive this," Splashheart whispered to the little tom, just loud enough for Chestfall to hear.

Briarpaw looked at the medicine cat with horror and grief filled eyes. Wolfheart returned and placed the cobweb next to Spotpaw. Splashheart swooped it up and shoved it against Spotpaw's paw, she held it down with a few leaves and shoved some herbs into the apprentices mouth. Chestfall looked at Hopepaw and Briarpaw and saw that Briarpaw was leaning into his shoulder, their tails were entwined behind their backs.

"Is he alright?" Larchclaw whined. Splashheart didn't answer, she simply kept staring at Spotpaw. Chestfall saw the little toms chest begin to rise and fall, signalling that he was conscious.


	20. Chapter 18

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 18**

Splashheart placed her paw on Spotpaw's chest to examine his breathing, his breaths were shallow and every breath seemed like a gasp of pain. She looked at Briarpaw and Hopepaw, who raised their heads slightly to hear what she had to say.

"You two should go back to camp and get some rest," Splashheart advised. Briarpaw's neck fur rose and she stood up so that she was only a whisker-length away from Splashheart.

"If you think for one moment that im going to leave my brother here-"

"Go back to camp, now!" Birchthorn interrupted the she-cat.

"But, I can't leave him," Briarpaw whined, collapsing beside Spotpaw and placing her head on his flank.

"I promise, we will bring him back," Birchthorn meowed, becoming a bit more sympathetic for the apprentice, she looked at Hopepaw and saw him nod.

"I won't rest until I know you're ok," Briarpaw whispered to her brother, giving his cheek a lick.

His body was so limp that it moved slightly with her tongue and flopped back down when her grip undid itself from his cheek, she winced as his head hit the ground and then turned around so she could walk with Hopepaw. Once they left the clearing Splashheart saw Wolfheart and Larchclaw walk out as well.

"They are going to make sure they go back to camp, plus Larchclaw wants to clean himself up," Birchthorn informed Splashheart. She nodded and looked at her brother, he was staring at the ground grief filling his eyes.

"Chestfall, are you alright?" Splashheart asked the shaken tom, he shook his head and faced her.

"I was just thinking about Springpaw…" Chestfall grieved. Splashheart's heart ached for their dead sister who had died in the battle over the Dusckclan border, which had also taken the life of one of her best friends.

"Birchthorn…?" Spotpaw rasping meow sounded from behind Splashheart, she turned around and saw the apprentice looking at his mentor.

"Thank Starclan! You're alright," Birchthorn meowed happily, he gave the apprentice a swift lick on the forehead before allowing Splashheart to examine him.

"My paw hurts," Spotpaw groaned, attempting to clean his blood soaked paw.

"It will for a while, I'm sorry but you won't be able to train for a few moons," Splashheart admitted to the apprentice. His eyes filled with horror, he faced Birchthorn who simply nodded his agreement.

"But that means I won't become a warrior with Hopepaw and Briarpaw!" Spotpaw whined, his eyes began to water as they filled with tears. Splashheart sat next to him and signalled for Chestfall and Birchthorn to return to camp with a flick of her tail-tip.

"I know how you feel," Splashheart remembered when her brothers became warriors without her and the pain she had felt in her heart when they took on mates without her.

"But it's different with you, you at least had a purpose," Spotpaw whimpered, trying to sit up next to her.

"You'll always have a purpose Spotpaw, just because you can't train doesn't mean you can't help out around the camp," Splashheart chuckled, he eventually sat up and used her shoulder as support.

"What happens if Hopepaw and Briarpaw abandon me?" Spotpaw fretted, sticking out his claws so that they dug into the ground.

Splashheart placed her tail on his shoulder to sooth him, he breathed in and then out before standing up on three legs and padding slowly away from her. Splashheart smiled and walked beside him allowing him to lean on her side.

"Spotpaw!" Briarpaw's relieved shriek shot through the clearing when Splashheart and Spotpaw arrived back. He released himself from Splashheart and hobbled towards his sister. She stopped when she saw what had happened before quickly racing to his side and taking him to the fresh-kill pile to share a vole with her and Hopepaw.

"Splashheart, I need to ask you something!" Swamppaw, Splashheart's apprentice, shouted from the medicine den.

She slowly made her way toward him. Just before she climbed inside she looked at Spotpaw one more time, he was now sharing tongues with the other apprentices and obviously explaining what had happened. She climbed into the den and noticed that Appleskip was sitting in the den with Screechclaw at her side.

"What's going on?" She quickly asked her apprentice, he looked at Appleskip and Screechclaw and allowed them to explain.

"I think I'm expecting kits" Appleskip meowed, her gaze looking down towards her stomach, Splashheart noticed neither Appleskip or Screechclaw seemed happy about this.

"But…" Splashheart pressed, Screechclaw stepped forward and faced Splashheart.

"Appleskip thinks she is bearing dead kits," Screechclaw grieved, he turned his head around and looked at Appleskip, she was sitting with her head lowered and her tail covering her stomach.

"Why do you think this?" Splashheart questioned the two warriors.

"I don't know how to explain it but something just doesn't feel right," Appleskip admitted, leaning against Screechclaw for comfort.

"Lie down, I'll be the judge of that," Splashheart soothed the two.

Appleskip obeyed her order and lay down with Screechclaw sitting behind her, Splashheart placed her paw on the she-cats stomach. She was right, something didn't feel right. Splashheart placed her ear on Appleskip's flank to see if she could sense any breathing coming from the kits. Splashheart's vision blurred and she saw two dead birds lying underneath a huge oak tree with the mama bird standing above them, Splashheart understood what this meant, she blinked and stood up to face the two warriors.

"Well?" Screechclaw demanded, a slight tone in his voice.

"I'm so sorry but Appleskip was right," Splashheart mewled. The two mates faced each other and nodded. Appleskip stood up and padded out of the medicine den flanked by Screechclaw.


	21. Chapter 19

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 19**

"Spotpaw, can you lend me a paw?" Swiftleap had been trying his hardest to comfort the injured apprentice but every single time his sister left the clearing with Hopepaw he seemed to be a lifeless soul. He had been lying down outside the apprentices den facing the entrance obviously waiting for his denmates to return.

"No, my paw really hurts," Spotpaw murmured, without facing Swiftleap. Swiftleap could tell the apprentice was lying obviously not wanting to move from his spot. Swiftleap walked over to the tom so that he could sit next to him.

"Look, I know you think that it's your responsibility to make sure your sister is ok but right now I need some help repairing the elders den," Swiftleap meowed. He placed his tail on the apprentices shoulder; Spotpaw lifted his head up and looked at Swiftleap.

"What happens if she comes back to camp and she's injured or worse…" Spotpaw's voice trailed off as he imagined what would happen to his sister.

"Well you can't live your whole life worrying about what's going to happen," Swiftleap replied, standing up next to Spotpaw.

"But I can still worry right?" Spotpaw asked the tom.

"Of course you can! A warriors life is spent worrying but he knows deep in his heart that what happens will happen and there's nothing he can do to stop it," Swiftleap preached. The apprentice's ears perked up and his eyes filled with glee, he quickly stood up and hopped toward the elders den. Swiftleap watched the apprentice from a distance, knowing that he didn't need any assistance.

"Spotpaw, what are you doing?" Cherrwhisker's growl split the clearing as she saw what her kit was doing; Swiftleap raced to his side and placed his leg in front of the apprentice.

"He is helping me," Swiftleap retaliated, trying to defend the apprentice.

"He should be resting," Cherrywhisker snapped, leaning closer to Swiftleap.

"I shouldn't be resting; I should be helping the clan!" Spotpaw's defiant yelp clawed between the two warriors argument. They both looked at the tom and then back at each other. Cherrywhisker wrapped her tail around Spotpaw and dragged him closer, Spotpaw tried to leap out of her grip but Cherrywhisker wouldn't allow it.

"You can help tomorrow, but right now I want you to rest," Cherrywhisker soothed, trying to seem a bit more sympathetic. Spotpaw mumbled something to himself before obeying her order and hobbling back towards the apprentices den, Cherrywhisker waited for him to be out of earshot before facing Swiftleap.

"Try anything like that again and I will personally make sure you are punished," Cherrywhisker silently growled. Swiftleap was taken back by her sudden harshness, but he understood her request and he respected it.

"Swiftleap, may I speak with you?" Sagewillow had appeared beside him, giving him a little fright.

"Of course," Swiftleap followed her out of the camp and into the forest towards the clan's camp, Swiftleap was a little confused at this point but he didn't object.

"Do you love me?" Sagewillow immediately asked, Swiftleap sat for a bit until he eventually answered.

"I don't think I could ever love any cat…" Swiftleap admitted, Sagewillow's eyes filled with deep sadness and grief.

"Why? If I can get over a cat, why can't you?" Sagewillow shouted, Swiftleap could tell that she was trying her hardest not to burst into tears.

"I loved Dapplecoat so much and now she's gone!" Swiftleap argued, standing up so that he was only a whisker-length away from Sagewillow.

"Can't you see Swiftleap? I love you!" Sagewillow grieved, she sprinted out of the clan's camp and bolted towards the Roarclan camp. Swiftleap took a step after her before he stopped and flopped to the ground.

"Why can't I just get over you?" Swiftleap stared at the sky, hoping for a reply from his dead mate.

"Because our love was real, my love," Swiftleap whipped his head around and saw Dapplecoat sitting at the other side of the clearing, cleaning her sparkling pelt. Swiftleap ran towards her, Dapplecoat didn't move she simply sat calmly where she was.

"I've missed you so much," Swiftleap whispered to his dead mate, she placed her head on his head and began rasping her tongue softly over it. Swiftleap felt more relaxed than he had in moons after Dapplecoat's death.

"I've missed you as well but that is not why I'm here, you need to understand that my life is finished and yours will be too so you have to live it to the fullest until it ends," Dapplecoat preached. She placed her paw on Swiftleap's shoulder and faced him.

"I don't want you to think I'm replacing you though," Swiftleap looked away from her and at the ground where Sagewillow had sat.

"It hurts me more to see you alone and sad than seeing you with another cat that makes you happy," Dapplecoat soothed. Her figure began to fade away, the last thing Swiftleap saw of her was her beautiful amber eyes glistening into his.

"I have to make this right," Swiftleap meowed aloud, half to himself. He stood up and raced out of the clans camp, heading straight for his camp.  
 _I promise I will never stop loving you Dapplecoat._


	22. Chapter 20

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 20**

Chestfall's paws had become numb, his eyes were beginning to blur and his pelt was soaked with icy droplets of rain. _Where am I?_

Chestfall searched for anything familiar to him but nothing even flickered in his memories until he saw a strange ray of light ahead of him. Without even thinking, his paws headed towards the light until he couldn't bear to watch. He closed his eyes and waited for something to appear, then opened his eyes and found himself back in the warriors den with not even one cat stirring.

He stood up and made sure he didn't trample on any tails. Once he was out of the warriors den, he headed for the entrance and nodded at Coalface who was on guard. The tom nodded in reply and then became alert once more. Chestfall decided to catch some prey for when the elders woke up, he had caught a vole and a nice plump thrush.

"Is that for me?" An elderly voice croaked behind him. He turned around to see Honeyclaw standing behind him. The ginger she-cat was wild with age, her muzzle had turned completely grey and her eyes were clouded as if she had walked through mist and caught it in her eyes like prey.

"You can have it you wish," Chestfall placed the thrush at her paws gently, careful not disturb her trembling legs.

"You know I looked after your mother when she was only a kit," Honeyclaw meowed cheerfully, immediately forgetting about the thrush that Chestfall had caught.

"Really?" Chestfall acted intrigued making sure not to hurt the elderly she-cats feelings.

"Yes, she was the biggest eater I'd ever seen!" Honeyclaw joked, ending in a bout of coughing.

"Are you alright?" Chestfall steadied the she-cat with his side allowing her to lean on him for support.

"I'm just old," Honeyclaw collapsed to the ground and landed on her side, she lay there for a bit before looking at Chestfall.

"You don't look old," Chestfall lied, the she-cat smiled at him understanding his fake praise.

"I could go for that thrush now," Honeyclaw wheezed. He placed it next to her mouth and watched as she slowly devoured the tiny bird with careful bites.

"Would you like some water?" Chestfall asked the frail she-cat. She nodded her head and Chestfall quickly found some moss and searched for a puddle nearby. Once he found one he soaked the moss and made his way back to Honeyclaw. The she-cat had sat up and left only a few feathers of the thrush behind.

"That was a wonderful catch," Honeyclaw praised the tom. He nodded his agreement and picked up the vole, they both walked back to camp. Honeyclaw refused any assistance that Chestfall tried to offer, he understood her request but he also knew never to mess with an elder. When they arrived back at camp more cats had woken for the dawn patrol and a few who were awake seemed rather worried. They all breathed sighs of relief when they saw Honeyclaw safely back in camp.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" It was Lightwhisker, Chestfall's mother, who had asked about Honeyclaw's state.

"I'm fine dearie," Honeyclaw chuckled, giving his mother a cuff over the ear with her tail, she padded slowly into the elders den and Lightwhisker stood watching until she knew she was inside.

"What were you thinking? Taking an elder out into the forest like that!" Lightwhisker scolded her kit, Chestfall stood where he was in surprise.

"She was out there when I left!" he retaliated.

Lightwhisker breathed in deeply and out, she nodded at him and then shooed him away with a flick of her tail. He turned around and trotted to the group of cats deciding who was going on the dawn patrol. Tumblefoot, Cherrywhisker and Leafclaw were all quarrelling over who was going to lead it. Birchthorn was tuck in the middle of all three of them, when he saw Chestfall his eyes shot open fully and he sprinted toward him.

"Can you lead the dawn patrol?" Birchthorn asked, all three of the cats gasped as Birchthorn asked him.

"Sure," Chestfall meowed gleefully; all three of them began low growls and started muttering things to each other.

"Take Larchclaw, Briarpaw and Lightwhisker with you," Birchthorn advised, the muttering coming from them turned into shouts of outrage.

"How come he gets to lead?" Tumblefoot growled, the other two warriors stood behind him with their neck fur raised.

"Because he wasn't bickering!" Birchthorn snapped.

All three cats went silent while Chestfall tried to suppress a _mroww_ of laughter, Birchthorn told Cherrywhisker to take a hunting patrol to the stream near the clans camp. They all nodded their agreement and slowly made their way past Chestfall, glaring at him as they went past.

"Argh! My kits… My kits are coming!" Ashclaw's terrified meow split into the early dawn-lit clearing. Chestfall and Birchthorn sprinted toward the nursery, intervening with Splashheart as she darted towards it as well.

"Go wake Shredflame up, he'll need to be there for her," Splashheart ordered Chestfall.

He quickly ran to the warriors den and woke up Shredflame, the tom didn't seem too fussed that his mate was kitting but Chestfall tried not to pay any attention to it. He still remembered Honeyclaw's first time kitting.

 _I reckon I was out of the warriors den before an apprentice could say mouse-dung._ Chestfall joked to himself; he followed Shredflame out of the warriors den and into the clearing as he slowly made his way towards the nursery. Once he arrived he sat outside and waited.

"Don't you want to go in?" Chestfall exclaimed, he sat down next to him and waited for the toms response.

"I figured she'd need some room," Shredflame meowed courteously. Splashheart's head popped out through the nursery entrance.

"Come meet your kits Shredflame," She meowed gleefully, she pulled her head back and was quickly followed by Shredflame. Chestfall poked his head in just enough so he could see the two but also not too far so he would be seen. He looked at Ashclaw's stomach and saw two bundles of fur huddled against it, two she-cats, a light grey one and a little black one.

"What are you going to call them?" Shredflame asked, trying his hardest to sound intrigued but Chestfall could tell he was resisting. He looked over at his sister and saw her sitting a little further away from the two with a deep look of joy and sadness in her eyes.

"This one can be Grasskit and this one can be Ravenkit," She signalled with her tail toward the grey she-cat first and then to the little black kit that was tightly squeezed against her stomach. The two mates hesitantly touched noses before Shredflame began to make his way back toward the entrance. Chestfall knew that was his signal to leave, he quickly ducked his head out and sat as if nothing had happened.


	23. Chapter 21

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 21**

"Splashheart, will I be able to join the other apprentices soon?" Spotpaw pleaded to the medicine cat. Splashheart swore to herself that the apprentice had come to her every day in the morning and every night and every time he asked she replied with the same answer.

"I'm sure it won't be long now," Splashheart replied. Spotpaw's eyes lit up and he shoved his way out of the medicine den.

"I think Honeyclaw is sick," Swamppaw suddenly meowed. Splashheart looked at the shaken tom, he had just been in the elders den for a check up on each of them.

"Greencough?" Splashheart queried. Swamppaw shook his head slowly and turned around to look at her, his eyes were filled with worry and his claws were sliding in and out showing that he was stressing.

"She is dying…" Swamppaw admitted, a single tear threatening to fall from his left eye.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that apart from wait, don't tell any cat about her though," Splashheart advised.

Swamppaw nodded his agreement and continued his original job that he had been assigned by Splashheart. Splashheart looked up and saw Lightwhisker burst into the clearing, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Splashheart come quick, its Honeyclaw!" Lightwhisker screeched. Swamppaw looked at Splashheart and followed the two out of the medicine den, as they walked out they saw a few cats scattered outside the elders den.

"Mother? Ma!" Leafclaw collapsed at her mother's paws and burst into tears, soaking her flank.

"No! She can't be dead…" Lightwhisker whispered to herself, even though Splashheart had heard what she said. Lightwhisker stepped forward and placed her tail on Leafclaw's shoulder and bowed her head for Honeyclaw, most cats around her did the same.

"She had a good life Leafclaw," Splashheart commented, the she-cat didn't respond she just kept crying onto her dead mothers flank. Splashheart couldn't bear to watch so she turned away and made her way back to the medicine den, quickly followed by Swamppaw.

"I will never forget you…" Leafclaw sobbed to her mother's dead corpse as Splashheart walked away.

"Do you need anything? Prey? Water?" Swamppaw attempted to cheer Splashheart up but she wasn't really in the mood.

"I'm fine," She replied sternly without facing him, she could tell that he was disappointed.

"I'm going to make sure the other elders are alright," He whimpered.

She turned around to say something but all she saw was his tail leaving the medicine den. Splashheart was left alone in isolation surrounded by the empty reminder that she would always feel like this.  
 _My punishment for loving a cat was their death…_ Splashheart still remembered the day she had gone to find Birchthorn but instead she was told of his death and how he had been slaughtered by a fox on his way to see her.

"Splashheart, you need to see this," Swamppaw had poked his head through the entrance to the medicine den and had advised that she follow him into the clearing.

"Oh…ah, Swamppaw how long have you been there?" Splashheart stammered, she gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks before following him out into the clearing. When she walked out she saw that Leafclaw was still grieving with Lightwhisker sitting beside her trying to soothe her but Leafclaw's eyes were still flooding with tears. Splashheart spotted Swamppaw sitting beside the fresh-kill pile so she quickly ran to his side.

"Look," Swamppaw pointed at an odd looking bird with his tail and allowed Splashheart to examine it.

"What is this?" Splashheart questioned her apprentice, he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I think it's an omen," Swamppaw admitted. Splashheart's eyes grew wide with terror.

"That can't be good," She murmured. Swamppaw turned the bird over and they both looked back in disgust, the bird had been hollowed out so that it was just an air filled piece of flesh.

"It shows that the clan will be taken apart like this bird, we will be taken out of ourselves and left as nothing," Swamppaw preached. Splashheart stared at the bird thoughtfully and realised that Swamppaw was right, this was an omen and it wasn't a good one.

"Bury it, I will alert Brindlestar," Splashheart ordered.

Swamppaw picked up the bird and left the camp so he could find a place to bury it. Splashheart found Brindlestar discussing something with her deputy Birchthorn, she saw Splashheart and stopped speaking. Both of them stood up and began to head toward them, Brindlestar noticed that Birchthorn was following so she stopped him with her tail and kept heading toward Splashheart. Birchthorn shrugged and padded back to his spot in the sun.

"What is it, Splashheart?" Brindlestar immediately meowed once she arrived in front of Splashheart.

"Swamppaw has found an omen," Splashheart explained. Brindlestar stared at her shock and shoved her over to the side of the clearing with her tail.

"What has it foretold?" Brindlestar asked. Splashheart took a breath before telling her what they had found, Brindlestar wasn't too happy about the news.

"I have asked Swamppaw to bury the bird and I will search the fresh-kill pile in case," Splashheart added. Brindlestar still didn't seem convinced but she nodded in agreement and shooed Splashheart away.

"Make sure you check the fresh-kill pile," Brindlestar muttered, barely loud enough for Splashheart to hear. She walked away and began examining the fresh-kill pile, she was soon joined by Swamppaw and they both searched the pile.


	24. Chapter 22

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 22**

Three moons had passed since Spotpaw's accident and he seemed fit enough to head back to his training. His denmates had both become warriors with Hopepaw becoming Hopeflight and Briarpaw becoming Briarleaf. Chestfall was so proud of his kit and every day he could see a part of himself in him.

"Chestfall, can you come on a hunting patrol?" Chestfall turned around and saw Birchthorn standing behind him with Spotpaw at his side along with Larchclaw and Wolfheart.

"Haven't you got enough?" Chestfall joked; Birchthorn nudged his head a little towards Spotpaw signalling that he wasn't sure about his apprentice's recent recovery.

"Of course," Chestfall replied. Spotpaw looked at his mentor and then at Chestfall, he lowered his head slightly, understanding their minor conversation.

"Where should we go?" Larchclaw asked. Chestfall looked at the toms and noticed they were sheathing and unsheathing showing he was becoming annoyed.

"We will try the Duskclan border," Birchthorn meowed. Wolfheart's gaze darkened and he took a pace back. Chestfall saw Larchclaw comfort the tom and saw that Birchthorn regretted his decision

"How about around the training hollow?" Chestfall asked his deputy. Both Chestfall and Birchthorn looked at Wolfheart who slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Why can't we go to the Duskclan border? You aren't afraid are you?" Spotpaw asked Wolfheart, the apprentice faced the warrior obviously expecting an answer.

"No, I'm not afraid, something just happened there and it ended with the death of my sister, it was all Brindlestar's fault," Wolfheart growled, looking at his leader who was sitting on the highcliff grooming her ginger tabby pelt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Spotpaw comforted the warrior. Wolfheart gave the apprentice an affectionate lick on the forehead and then continued to face Birchthorn.

"We can go to the Duskclan border if you wish," Wolfheart advised. Birchthorn ears perked up in surprise and he nodded in reply, they all left the clearing and headed toward the Duskclan border.

"I haven't been there in moons!" Spotpaw exclaimed. Spotpaw jumped up with glee but when he landed his body winced with pain, he quickly shook it off trying to not to show Birchthorn who hadn't even been paying attention.

"You haven't been anywhere in moons," Larchclaw muttered under his breath.

Chestfall glared at his kit, Larchclaw faced his father and lowered his head in shame. Birchthorn flicked his tail signalling for the patrol to follow him. They all obeyed his order and left the camp, heading straight for the Duskclan border. On their way Spotpaw stopped a few times to give his healing paw a few swift licks but he would never tell the patrol to stop.

"Wait, I smell a vole," Spotpaw whispered. He crouched down with his tail and back lowered to the ground. He looked at Birchthorn for his approval, his mentor nodded his agreement and told him to continue his hunt. He suddenly leaped out of sight and returned shortly after with a plump vole in his jaws.

"Great catch," Chestfall praised the apprentice. Spotpaw smiled at him before burying his catch so he could collect it later. Once they all arrived at the border they split up in different directions to find prey.

"Fox dung!" Wolfheart's irritated meow echoed from behind Chestfall, followed by a loud thud signalling that Wolfheart had missed his catch.

"Watch out!" Larchclaw shrieked from above Chestfall. He looked up and saw a huge nut falling from the tree with the tom flopped on the branch; Chestfall quickly dodged it and saw it smash against the ground.

"What are you doing up there?" Chestfall growled at the younger warrior.

"I chased a squirrel up here," Larchclaw called in reply.

 _That explains the nut…_ Chestfall realised. Larchclaw leaped down from the branch and landed beside Chestfall. They looked at each other and then went their separate ways to search for more prey, the patrol met at the Duskclan border. Chestfall had caught a thrush while Birchthorn had found two mice and Larchclaw and Wolfheart had found a vole each.

"The prey is thriving!" Birchthorn meowed cheerfully; each cat nodded their agreement and picked up their prey so they could return to the camp. On their way Spotpaw picked up his catch.

"Wow, the forest must be full of prey!" Briarleaf exclaimed when the patrol returned; she stood up from her spot outside the warriors den and went to greet her brother.

"Did I miss anything while we were out?" Spotpaw asked her, she shook her head in reply and looked at Spotpaw's vole, licking her lips in temptation.

"Where was that?" She questioned her brother who could tell she wanted the delicious-looking vole.

"Would you like to share?" Spotpaw chuckled. She nodded her head and they headed to the far side of the clearing. Chestfall headed for the nursery to visit Ashclaw's kits, he had felt obliged to visit the she-cat considering the state he had seen her and Shredflame's relationship in. He poked his head into the nursery and saw Ashclaw grooming her kits pelts while they slept, she stopped cleaning them as Chestfall walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering how they were going?" Chestfall meowed calmly. Ashclaw gave him a sympathetic look and allowed him to come in and examine the kits, both of them looked healthy and plump, showing that they were growing up well.

"I can't bear to tell them their father has neglected them," Ashclaw whimpered. Chestfall gave the she-cat a soothing lick over the ear.

"What have you told them about their father?" Chestfall wondered aloud. Ashclaw sighed before replying to Chestfall's question.

"I have just lied to them and said he is busy whenever their awake," Ashclaw explained. Chestfall saw Grasskit begin to stir and her eyes opened drowsily, her sister Ravenkit woke as well with a huge yawn.

"Mummy, has daddy come to visit yet?" Ravenkit meowed drowsily; Ashclaw shook her head and gave the kit a quick lick across the cheek.

"Who are you then?" Grasskit squeaked at Chestfall, he looked at the little she-cat and then at Ashclaw.

"I'm a friend of Ashclaw's," He admitted. Ravenkit turned her head and looked at Chestfall, both the kits stared at him with bewildered eyes, their eyes were both a beautiful shade of green like their mothers.

"Oh…" Both the kits synchronized, they lowered their heads and slowly fell back asleep.


	25. Chapter 23

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 23**

Swiftleap padded slowly out of the warriors den, careful not to trample on any tails, and quickly sprinted out of the camp nodding at his brother, Wolfheart, who was on guard. As he dashed past him, he allowed the wind to flow through his pelt and for the night sky to fill his gaze. He stopped when he noticed that there was a figure sitting just ahead of him, it turned around and looked at him with a deep black gaze. He stared straight into its beady black eyes that felt like they were staring straight through him.

"Are you alright?" Swiftleap approached the figure but it said nothing and just kept staring at him. He hesitantly made his way toward it but before he could get any closer he tripped and landed directly on a bramble bush that jutted into his flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut and quickly flung them open as he realised that the sharp feeling in his side was actually Sagewillow prodding him awake.

"Come on, Brindlestar just called a clan meeting," She ordered. Swiftleap gave his pelt a quick shake before standing up and following Sagewillow out into the dawn-lit clearing.

"Well, get on with it!" Swiftleap heard Swamppaw groan; he looked at the apprentice in surprise and saw Splashheart give him a harsh nudge.

"I am very sorry to wake you all at such an early time but I need to address this to the whole clan," Brindlestar called across the clearing. Swiftleap rolled his eyes and heard a few annoyed murmurs pulse around the clearing.

"Hush!" Birchthorn hissed to the clan of tired warriors, the camp fell silent and Brindlestar continued.

"I had a dream last night and I decided to wake Birchthorn and tell him what had happened, he said that I should tell the clan to inform you all what happened in it," Brindlestar roared out to the clan. Birchthorn nodded his agreement.

"Come on Brindlestar!" Cherrywhisker shouted. Swiftleap looked around the clearing and saw that most of the clan was very tired except for Spotpaw who seemed to be beaming with excitement.

"Lilysnow visited me, she told of a great darkness that is coming to this clan," Brindlestar fretted. Gasps of shock bounced around the clearing as she spoke; Swiftleap looked at Splashheart who had her head lowered for the previous medicine cat.

"What are we going to do?" Swiftleap asked his leader, in the most respectful meow he could.

"Nothing," Brindlestar replied sternly. More gasps and confused looks followed her reply but she stood at the top of highcliff calmly waiting for her clan to quiet down.

"How can we do nothing?"

"Lilysnow came for a reason!"

"We can't just ignore her warning!" Meows of outrage blasted into the clearing until all the cats of the clan were soon hissing and growling at each other. Brindlestar raised her tail for silence, the argument died down and soon the clearing was silent once again.

"I am not ignoring her warning, I just don't know what she is talking about so I am just going to wait," Brindlestar soothed her clan. Murmurs of agreement rang throughout the clearing in reply to Brindlestar's comment, she leaped down from the highcliff and signalled with her tail for the dawn patrol to head off.

"Brindlestar, I need to speak with you," Swiftleap called to his leader. She stopped walking towards the fresh-kill pile and turned around to face him.

"Meet me at the camp entrance." She quickly grabbed a mouse from the top of the fresh-kill pile and then made her way to the camp entrance. She gulped down the prey and walked out of the camp, Swiftleap followed quickly behind her.

"I had a dream last night," Swiftleap burst out. Brindlestar stopped in surprise and looked directly at him.

"What kind of dream?" She queried, leaning closer to Swiftleap.

"Ah… Well there was this dark figure that didn't have any- well the eyes were there, they were just black and empty. I tried to approach the cat but then I tripped and woke up," Swiftleap stammered. Brindlestar stared at him for a little before blinking her eyes a few times and sitting down to think.

"Have you talked to Chestfall or Splashheart abiut this?" Brindlestar demanded.

"Well… No, I haven't really got the chance," He confessed. Brindlestar nodded and began thinking once again.

"Well you need to; I think they may have something to do with this," Brindlestar advised. Swiftleap nodded and dashed off toward camp, he was quickly followed by Brindlestar. When they arrived back in camp Brindlestar headed off toward the centre of the clearing while Swiftleap went to the nursery where Chestfall had been going for the past few sunrises. He found his brother there and told him they needed to talk, they both went to the medicine den together to get their sister.

"Can't we do it tonight?" Splashheart whined.

"No, Brindlestar has told me herself that I have to speak with you," Swiftleap sympathized. Splashheart faced her brother with a smug look on her face.

"Medicine cats don't answer to any cat, including their clan leader, remember?" Splashheart retorted. Swiftleap lowered his head in embarrassment and then glared at her to say something but Chestfall cut in before he could meow a sharp reply,

"Can't you do it for us?" Chestfall pleaded. Splashheart stared at her pile of unsorted herbs and then at her littermates. She was obviously trying her hardest not to give in to their request, she breathed a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine, but you both have to help me sort that afterwards," Splashheart growled. She stomped out of the medicine den and Chestfall and Swiftleap followed her, when they walked out, night was beginning to cover the clearing.

"I hope what you have to say is quick, I'm meant to be on guard," Chestfall whispered to his brother. Swiftleap nodded and sprinted to the entrance of the camp, he squeezed through the gorse tunnel and saw his littermates do the same behind him.

 _This won't take long, I promise._


	26. Chapter 24

Warriors Sky Of Dreams

 **Chapter 24**

"Where are they?" Brindlestar growled. Splashheart, Swiftleap and Chestfall had disappeared and no cat could find them.

"I'll go check the dirtplace, again," Wolfheart replied. He had been the first to find out that his brothers and sister were missing, he had seen them leave the camp but not return.

"My poor kits, what happens if they have been attacked by a Duskclan patrol?" Lightwhisker fretted. Wolfheart shuddered at the thought of losing more of his family to the paws of Duskclan.

"We will find them, I promise," Sagewillow's reassuring meow comforted Lightwhisker, while the rest of the clan searched for the missing warriors. Wolfheart searched and sniffed for them in the dirtplace but they weren't anywhere.

"They're not in here," Wolfheart called to Brindlestar, she lowered her head and quickly shot it up.

"Wolfheart, Sagewillow and Birchthorn come with me; we are going to search our territory!" Brindlestar demanded. All three cats ran to her side, Sagewillow left Lightwhisker with Ashclaw to make sure she didn't trying anything to rash. He nodded at the ginger she-cat before following Brindlestar out of the camp.

"I can smell their scent this way," Birchthorn hinted, lifting his paw and pointing where their scent lingered.

"That's headed towards the Moonstream," Sagewillow added, she faced the ground signalling she was lost in thought.

"Well then that's where we're headed," Brindlestar ordered. She looked at each warrior and landed her gaze on Wolfheart, before turning away and pelting off toward the Moonstream. They all followed her. Brindlestar suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Wolfheart asked his leader. She looked at them with a look of horror in her amber eyes.

"The stream… The stream is black," Brindlestar echoed. All three of the warriors looked at the Moonstream. Brindlestar was right, the once clear gushing water was now black as night.

"What are we going to do now?" Sagewillow asked horrified.

"I am going to speak with our ancestors… If I can," Brindlestar replied sternly, the three warriors nodded at her.

"What do you want us to do?" Wolfheart questioned the she-cat.

"You are going to come with me, you two are going to keep a look-out," Brindlestar advised. Wolfheart stared at her in dismay, while Birchthorn and Sagewillow just nodded in agreement.

"Why am I going?" Wolfheart screeched. Brindlestar stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"They are your family, right?" Brindlestar wondered. Wolfheart gulped down a huge rock-feeling in his throat and leaned down to touch the streams edge. The water was tangy and sour as if it had been poisoned, all around him went black and for a moment he thought he wasn't going to be able to wake up. He would just be stuck in nothing forever…until he saw Brindlestar appear beside him. They stared blankly at each other and then dropped suddenly onto a hard charcoal surface.

"Where are we?" Wolfheart meowed shakily.

"I believe this is the Dark Forest," Brindlestar shuddered. Wolfheart paced around in a circle staring above him, the trees seemed to go on forever and the bark at the bottom of them had been stripped off by many claw marks. The ground below him was stained black with a few tufts of dead grass poking through.

"How could any cat live here?" Wolfheart suppressed a shiver even though the air was cool and dense.

"We should try and find them before it's too late," Brindlestar admitted, breathing a fake sigh of relief. Wolfheart knew that he wouldn't be relieved until he was out of this dreadful place and away from the one cat he despised.

"I believe it's already too late…" A menacing voice sounded from in front of Brindlestar and she jumped back in surprise.

"Who's there?" She growled. Wolfheart could tell she was trying her hardest to not seem weak.

"Why do you have to know me? It's not as if you're going to survive to tell anyone about me," The voice chuckled.

"Tell me your name!" Brindlestar spat. The voice turned into a deep growl. Moments later a transparent cat shot out of the shadows and landed squarely on Brindlestar's shoulder's, it easily held her down as she scrambled beneath its great force. Wolfheart ran toward her to try and help but he stopped midway feeling a deep satisfaction at seeing her helpless beneath a cat that could easily kill her.

"How does it feel?" He growled, The cat above her stared at him in surprise and Brindlestar looked at him with deep horror filling her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Brindlestar shrieked, the cat above her held its grip tighter in her neck and began to dig its claws into her flesh, bright red blood gushed out of her neck. Wolfheart didn't bother to help her, instead he sat and watched as his leader died slowly. He stood up and padded over to her, he leaned close to her ear and began to whisper something to her.

"Now you know how Springpaw would have felt, helpless beneath a huge mass of weight that she couldn't escape from, dying slowly as blood gushed out of her and guess what? It's your fault again Brindlestar, it's your fault that we are here and it's your fault that you're dying," Wolfheart criticized his leader as if she was a piece of prey that was about to be eaten. She stared at him, her helpless gaze beginning to cloud and her mouth began to ooze blood as well as her throat. Suddenly her figure began to cloud up and disappear proving she was losing a life

"Why did you do that?" The transparent cat asked him while cleaning its paws that were covered with Brindlestar's blood; Wolfheart felt a deep satisfaction as he watched the blood of his leader drip down the cats arm and onto the ground landing in the pool that was already surrounding where Brindlestar had lay.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Wolfheart growled. The figure shrugged and bounded off back the way it had come from. Wolfheart sat for a bit and stared at the pool of blood that lay beneath his paws, his lip twitched in a half smile before he blinked a few times to wake up, his brothers and sister forgotten.

"Brindlestar, are you alright?" Wolfheart heard Birchthorn's petrified meow as he slowly woke up, he looked at his leader who had filled the Moonstream with blood causing it to turn red.

"Wolfheart, what happened to her?" Sagewillow shrieked. Wolfheart suppressed a smile before he explained what had happened to their leader.

"It was horrible! I fell a little behind because I thought I heard Swiftleap but when I went to find Brindlestar, all I found was a pool of blood," Wolfheart lied. He turned around and looked at his leader who was attempting to stand up but she was paralysed by fear for what had happened, she looked at him with panic-stricken eyes and her whole body was shaking.

"Are you sure that's what happened? Brindlestar is pretty shaken up" Birchthorn fretted, Brindlestar tried to reply but she was too exhausted to protest

"I don't why she is so shaken up," Wolfheart lied again, this time he managed to smile at Brindlestar who stared at him in shock. She collapsed onto Birchthorn who caught her on his side.

"Oh well, we won't know until she is strong enough to speak but for now I think we should take her back to Swamppaw," Birchthorn advised. Sagewillow and Wolfheart nodded their agreement.

"I'll take her," Wolfheart added. Birchthorn nodded and paced ahead so he was in line with Sagewillow.

"You tell them what actually happened and I will _personally_ end you," Wolfheart threatened his leader. She looked at him with drowsy eyes and then collapsed on his side so that she flopped to the ground. Wolfheart rolled his eyes and picked her up so that she was resting on his back.

 _I'm not the bad guy here._ Wolfheart reassured himself but deep down he also doubted himself, he had just watched a life be taken from his leader and he did nothing to stop it.

 **Hi, Lightwhisker here, this is the last chapter in my third book! My next book is called 'Warriors Escape From The Dark' so keep a look out ;3.**


End file.
